The wolf witch and the three striped shinigami
by Espikumon24
Summary: Kami and Penny have been running for two years after the kishin Asura was defeated and Lord Death has requested for all witches in the Nevada area to be sent to DWMA. When a new Kishin comes to view will they be able to stop it? Events take place after anime.
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is Okami Anical and I'm a witch I'm also sixteen so I'm at the moment the youngest witch alive.

I have jet black hair with short white tips on the bottom, my deep blue eyes change colors and allow me to see in the dark, My tail and ears usually show when I get scared or flustered so it's hard for me to be normal in public.

I support my younger sister Penny since she's all I have because after the war with the Kissing Asura all witches have either been killed or taken by DWMA, Lord Death has ordered all witches to be taken to DWMA and the others have died within the war since most sided with Arachne.

I don't know what happens to them after they've been taken by DWMA but I assume since DWMA doesn't allow witches they have all been killed or used for target practice we've been running for two years.

At the moment Penny and I are waking in the forest hoping to find shelter for tonight.

"Kami can we take a rest?"

Prnny asked me as she pulled on tattered white dress shirt, I lost my black sweater vest after I ran from our tracker and my black skirt was ripped up and shorter.

"If we take a rest that guy will catch up to us."

I said remembering the zombie man.

"Can't you just transform?"

She pleaded.

"He can sense my soul so it won't do very good since I can't use soul protection to long. "

I said.

"Only for thirty minutes please my feet hurt."

She begged and I couldn't say no.

"Okay transform now."

I said transforming into a black wolf.

My magic was wolf magic, I'm able to transform into a wolf and with my tail I can draw figures with magic ink and will them to come to life but my downfall is I'm not good at drawing as a wolf and I don't have anymore magic ink and I can't make any magic ink because I don't have the right ingredients anymore.

"Okay."

Penny nodded and transform into a small empty ink pot in the shape of a soul with a cute little ghost eye face, I clipped her to my collar that I wear around my neck.

I focused and used soul protection so I could run "freely" without being spotted although we're still being hunted.

I ran through the forest hoping to find shelter somewhere maybe in a tree or a cave but no luck and I sensed the man hot on our trail.

I stopped when he looked at me hoping he wouldn't recognize me since my tail was white unlike the rest of my body and that was a dead giveaway that I was different.

"Oh it's just a wolf. "

He said turning around.

I growled and ran into the distance hoping he wouldn't follow and he didn't.

My time was almost up I had five minutes left at the most and I had only made it about eight miles away from him and I was now in a unfamiliar clear meadow on the edge of Nevada.

My soul flickered in and out of human to witch and I was hoping that zombie had left and was far away from me.

"Sis..."

Penny warned.

"It's okay we should be fine for now."

I said lying down for a second.

I started to feel faint but I didn't want Penny to know because she'd worry.

There wasn't anything I could do now since you can't hide from soul perception.

"Sis do you think we can live another day?"

Penny asked.

"Sh don't worry as long as I'm with you I won't let anyone hurt you and we will live another day."

I smiled and transformed back into a human and held her in my hands.

I walked farther then I saw a sign that said "Now leaving Nevada" but when I tried to walk out the magical barrier stopped me, The zombie man had put a bracelet on me and so I can't leave the state so no matter where I go he will always find me.

"Penny I need to talk to you."

I said and she transformed and the small twelve year old looked up at me.

"Yes?"

She asked and her blonde hair sparkled in the early morning sun.

"I want you to listen to me and do as I say, Will you do that for me?"

I asked kneeling down to her height since she about my height of my chest I had to bend down to her height.

"Yes anything sis!"

She smiled and it killed me inside.

"I need you to leave me."

I said.

"No!"

She cried.

"I need you to leave Nevada and go far far away and if I can get this off I'll come find you, No matter where you are or how far you go I'll find you again."

I said trying not to cry.

"No!, We are partners I can't leave you!"

She cried and tears poured down her face.

"Listen to me he is coming, If I can't survive I want you to run and live normal without me."

I said holding her shoulders.

"No I'd rather die!"

She cried.

"P-please leave me and I'll find you again I promise."

I said trying not to cry.

"No I can't!"

She cried and tears fell even more.

"W-why?, why wont you leave me!?"

I yelled.

"Because I love you and I won't let my sister die for me!"

She cried.

"I-I couldn't live without you."

She said and her tears fell down my back as she hugged me.

"I've finally found you two!"

He yelled from across the meadow.

"Sis transform and do your best, I know you haven't eaten anything yet but please try to have ink!"

I begged and she transformed and her pot only had about a few drops of ink inside.

"Wait I'm not here to hurt you!"

He yelled from across and he slowly walked towards us.

"Stay back!"

I said and my tail and ears popped out then my tail turned into a quill and I started to draw out a weapon in thin air.

"I just want to talk to you!"

He stepped a few steps closer.

"Two minutes then you're dead!"

I said holding the sword I drew out that is now a real full white and silver sharp sword.

"I'm from DWMA and my name is Sid, I was sent to retrieve you and your sister and take you back to DWMA."

He said reluctantly walking towards us with his arms out.

"Retrieve us to kill us!?"

I yelled and held the sword up in front of my face.

"No Lord Death wants to accept the witches and allow them to attend school here as meisters!"

Sid walked closer.

"M-Meister?"

I asked.

"You already have a weapon who if I'm not mistaken does not have a witch soul like you."

He said.

My sword evaporated and we now had no more choices.

"If you have to kill anyone please kill me and let my sister free."

I sighed.

"No killing just come with me."

He said and I followed but I made Penny stay in weapon form.


	2. 3

I held Penny tight withing in my hand, She hung on the collar I wore but I held her anyways as if she would fall.

"Allow me to escort you to DWMA."

Sid said and he called someone.

Within moments a helicopter flew down and we had to get inside.

"Sis I'm scared."

Penny whimpered.

"It's okay don't worry."

I said trying to reassure her but who was I kidding I was scared too.

We flew for about thirty minutes then came to a stop mid air.

"We can get down here, you aren't afraid of heights right?"

He asked.

"N-no I don't think so."

I said.

"Okay then you won't mind climbing down the ladder. "

He said and I nodded.

He made me go first and I quickly climbed down but I didn't look down once and unfortunately I slipped but I wasn't to far from the ground so I knew that it wouldn't hurt to much.

"Ouch."

I heard someone say from under me.

"So soft..."

I said then I realized I was in someone's chest.

"I am so sorry!"

I sat up then I saw a confused white haired boy looking up at me.

"Dang it's not everyday a hot girl falls on me in this position."

He smirked and then I quickly jumped off him then I made sure my ears and tail weren't out and that Penny was still with me.

"Soul I told you to watch out for that ladder!"

A girl with ash blonde hair scolded.

"Man I'm gonna walk near all ladders if it means hot girls will fall out if the sky and onto me!"

He smirked with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about him, I'm Maka Albarn a Meister!"

She smiled and shook my hand.

"I-I'm Okami Anical."

I smiled trying to keep my heartbeat steady so my ears wouldn't pop out.

"Soul Eater Evans her weapon."

The white haired boy smirked.

"Excuse us I have to take these girls to Lord Death."

Sid said stepping off if the ladder.

"Girls?"

Soul asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't let my sister introduce herself. "

I said letting Penny off of my collar.

"Hi I'm Penny!"

She smiled with that bright smile if hers and did a curtsey.

"You can introduce yourselves later but for now we must go."

Sid said and I took Penny's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

We follow him silently and them we got to a large room with a throne and a mirror then there was a man standing in front of the mirror.

"Ah you brought them!"

The feared Lord Death I've been told about said.

"Go on show him what you do."

Sid said.

"H-hi I'm Okami and this is my sis Penny and before I start I want to know, Are you going to kill us?"

I asked stepping in front of Penny.

"Ha No dear of course not."

Lord Death laughed.

"Father wants to teach witches so they are no longer an enemy."

A boy with black hair and three white stripes in his hair said and I didn't notice him until now.

"O-okay then..."

I nodded.

"I'm the witch of wolves and so I have transformation magic and fabrication magic. "

I said.

"Fabrication magic is very rare may I see?"

Lord Death asked and I nodded.

"Does anyone have ink or a pen?"

I asked.

"Here."

The boy that I assumed was Lord Deaths fabled son handed me a pen.

I looked at Penny and she nodded then transforming into her Ink pot and I filled her with ink then she added my soul wavelength into it thus making a simple and weak ink for fabrication magic.

I took a deep breath then concentrated on things that scared me and my ears and tail popped out then my tail turned into a quill and I used it to draw.

I drew a bunny then it turned real and hopped around the room but it soon turned into ink again and I cleaned up the mess after it liquefied.

"Wow."

I heard Lord Death's son mutter.

"Fabrication magic is very hard to master for a witch how did you learn?"

He asked.

"I was always good at drawing but when I got my tail I learned how to use it and since my sister was a ink pot it was easy to learn with her."

I said letting Penny transform back.

"And can you do a full transformation?"

He asked and I nodded.

I jumped and transformed then landed on my paws in a sitting position.

"So cute!"

Lord Death cheered and I thought maybe he wasn't so scary?

"Woof."

Is what came out but not what I was thinking.

I transformed back and stood up dusting myself off.

"What wonderful allies you two will be!"

Lord Death clapped.

"Sid allow them to stay in the girls dorm and Kid why don't you take them?"

Lord Death said to the boy.

"Yes Father."

The boy stood up and walked over to us.

"Tomorrow will be your first day and don't worry there are other witches in the girls dorm also you'll fit right in!"

Lord Death smiled.

"Follow me."

The boy said walking and we reluctantly followed.

He walked us out if the school and everyone I had seen previously were gone so I assumed school was over for today.

"Oh I'm Death the Kid by the way. "

He said as we walked.

"I'm Okami Anical and this is Penny, Nice to meet you Death?, Or is it First name Death middle name The and last name Kid?"

I asked.

"No it's a full first name but just call me Kid."

He laughed.

"Oh okay then 'Kid' where are we going?"

I asked.

"Girls dorm."

He said.

"What's a dorm?"

Penny asked.

"A dorm is a place you can stay, It's usually for students and it has multiple rooms."

Kid explained.

"Oooooh!"

Penny giggled.

"We're almost there, it's close to the school."

Kid said.

i tried to remember the scents and scenery so I could find my way to school.

"Why did you accept witches all of a sudden?"

I asked.

"After the war with the Kishin we decided to stop fighting with the witches and help as many as we could, Father thinks it wise to assign each witch with a experienced Meister or Weapon to watch over them and make sure they don't cause any trouble. "

He said.

"How many witches do you have attending?"

I asked.

"Eight exactly now including you two."

He said and for some reason he smiled at the word 'eight'.

"So many died it's no wonder you only have six others. "

I said.

"We've tracked down the only remaining witches. "

He said.

"S-so there's no more witches in the world!?!"

I gasped.

"In Death City you're the only remaining ones but in other places we haven't bothered to look, Father thinks they'll sign up after we spread the word. "

He shrugged.

"Y-you don't seem to like the idea, why?"

I asked.

"It's dangerous to keep witches withing the school especially since we hunt witches souls to make Death Scythes."

He said.

I stood dumbfounded.

"We can't be in a school with tons of weapons and meisters who could be waiting to kill me to make a Death Scythe!"

I said.

"Don't worry at the moment you eight are off limits to kill and if anyone harms you without reason they'll be punished."

He shrugged.

"Without reason..."

I mumbled.

"Oh look we're here."

Kid said pointing at a large building covered in vines and Ivy.

There were girls playing outside as we walked up and a few just stared.

"School starts at 7:45 be ready by 7:15 outside this building for someone to pick you up, You'll find out who is assigned to you tomorrow."

He said.

"Okay thanks I guess..."

I said.

"Bye Kid!"

Penny giggled and he smiled and waved before we walked away.

"Penny why do you have to be so sunny?"

I asked.

"Why do you have to be so stormy!?"

She giggled.

I didn't respond because it was kinda true I was stormy but for a good reason I still think they're gonna kill us.

We walked in very awkwardly with tons of girls looking at us.

"Are you the new witches?"

A girl with pink hair asked.

"Y-yes."

I nodded, I sensed her soul and realized she was a witch too.

"Good we have two spots open with Angela she's a witch too."

The pink haired girl said.

"I'm Kim and if you haven't noticed I'm a witch also."

She smiled and gestured us to follow.

"I'm Okami and this is Penny."

I said as we walked.

"I hope you don't mind Angela she's a little...Hyper?"

She laughed when we stopped in front of a door.

The room 234 door swung open and to my surprise the girl that opened the door was a child.

"You're a witch!"

She pointed at me.

"Hey where's the girl Angela?"

Penny asked.

"That is Angela. "

Me and Kim said at the same time.

"But she's just a kid!"

Penny said.

"At least I'm not a old hag like you!"

Angela said pouting.

"I'm only twelve how am I an old hag?"

Penny said.

"Enjoy being roommates!"

Kim laughed and skipped away.

We walked inside, the room had three beds and a large closet and dresser.

"So where's your stuff and why are your clothes ripped?"

Angela asked.

"Don't have stuff and because I was running for my life and this happened."

I said.

"Oh I have clothes but..."

Angela giggled and went into the closet.

She pulled out stuff that was her size.

"That wouldn't even fit Penny."

I laughed.

"You can ask Tsugumi she had alot of old uniforms she doesn't need."

Angela said.

"Tsugumi?"

I asked.

"Yeah I'll take you. "

Angela grabbed us by the hands and lead us down the hall.

We stopped at another room and she nocked loudly.

"Hey tone it down I'm busy!"

A girl with long blonde hair said as she opened the door.

"Do you have any old uniforms that you don't need?"

Angela asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Yes but-"

The girl stopped and looked at my tattered clothes and then at my face.

"Omg come in quickly!"

She grabbed my arm.

"Tsugumi isn't here but I know what she doesn't need, you look about my size but your bust is bigger. "

She said sizing me up.

Angela sat down and Penny leaned against the wall.

"Put this on."

She said handing me a dress.


	3. 3 (07-27 01:19:55)

I changed into the black ruffle dress and I felt like everyone was watching me even though I face the back.

"Okay."

I turned around and everyone just stared.

"What, did I put it on wrong?"

I asked.

"You look great!"

Penny giggled.

"U-um yeah you look great."

The girl said.

"D-don't stare!"

I flustered then my ears and tail popped out.

"Omg!"

Angela and Anya gasped and Penny just laughed.

"Ack!"

I quickly pulled the dress down when I saw my tail lifted it up in the back.

"What are those?!"

The girl asked.

"W-wolf ears and a tail..."

I winced and then they disappeared.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, My name is Anya by the way."

She laughed.

"I'm Okami and that's Penny..."

I said still embarrassed about my ears and tail.

"Oh here."

Anya handed me a ton of outfits that's she grabbed from the closet.

"Half of these will fit you and the other half will fit Penny."

Anya said.

"Thank you so much."

I said looking down at the clothes in our arms.

"Oh you know."

She smiled.

"I'm hungry!"

Angela said pulling on me.

"I-I don't know where the food is."

I said.

"I do."

Angela whined.

"Bye Anya nice meeting you"

I smiled.

"You too!"

She smiled and we walked out.

We walked down the halls and Angela lead us to the kitchen.

She started making something for herself and me and Penny looked around, I saw an ingredient that I needed for advanced fabrication ink so I grabbed it and put it in a plastic bag that was under the sink.

I grabbed a bit of stuff and put the clothes in another plastic bag.

"Sis how do you make grilled cheese again?"

Penny asked.

"Get the bread in the toaster then put cheese in between."

I said and she looked confused.

"Hold this I'll do it."

I said handing her the two bags.

"Okay!"

She giggled.

I made two grilled cheese sandwiches one for each of us.

"Let's go put this away, I have to study."

Angela said.

We went back to the room and I unpacked the clothes.

"So who is your guardian?"

Angela asked.

"I don't have one but if it helps I'm Penny's guardian. "

I said.

"Oh you'll get one tomorrow, I mean they aren't nesisarily your guardians they just make sure you don't cause trouble and that other students aren't causing trouble to you. "

Angela said while looking through books.

"I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go to sleep."

Penny said.

"So early?"

Angela asked.

"It's 8:30."

Penny said.

"My bedtime is at 8:00 but Mifune isn't here so shhh."

Angela giggled.

Angela studied a little then she turned off the light and joined us to bed.

(Next morning )

I always knew when the sun arose I suppose it was a wolf thing but I always got up at sunrise and it never bothered me either.

Everyone else was asleep so I decided not to make to much noise and get ready anyways since sunrise is always at 6:00 in Nevada and that means I only have about an hour to get ready (if I want to be on time).

I quietly looked through the clothes Anya gave me and I pulled out a cute one, It's was a black school girl uniform with a white skull sailor tie rather than the classic white and blue and the dress shirt was dark purple but the skirt and sailor tie was black.

I looked at my hair and I kinda wanted a headband or something but I didn't have one then I remembered I got the ingredients I needed for AFMI (advanced fabrication magic ink ) and I quickly gathered them up.

I was going through my stuff when Penny woke up.

"Shh."

I said and she nodded and got out of bed and with me.

"Transform."

I mouthed and she nodded and transformed into her ink pot.

I got the ingredients and put them inside her,

Crushed ginger root, Eyes of a squid, Eternal herb, Stale white bread, Salt and finally regular ink.

When the ink was ready I let my ears and tail pop out so I could make myself a headband and book bag like the ones I had in witch school.

Making the ink change color was hard with regular ink because it could turn any color and it was to unpredictable but with AFMI it was easy to command what color you wanted to come out.

I drew a black headband with a skull on both sides and when the ink solidified I put it on then drew a black and purple messenger bag.

"I want one..."

My sister whispered.

I drew her a black and pink one same as mine then i drew myself an ink pot to keep the ink with me while Penny was in human form then I put it on my collar like normal.

"Yay!"

She whisper\yelled.

Penny got dressed, she found a matching outfit to mine but it was black and white and then she wanted a headband like mine so I made her one.

"Oh you guys are up."

Angela yawned as she got out of bed.

"Yes it's 6:45 you should hurry."

I told her.

"Oh did you two take showers?"

Angela asked and I was confused.

"That would be a no..."

Angela laughed.

"Don't worry you have to shower at gym which is first period so forget it."

She said.

Angela got dressed then lead us outside.

"This is where your guardian will show up."

She said pointing out the window of the girls dorm.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.


	4. 5

We walked outside and Angela saw a man and tackled him.

"Mifune!"

She yelled and jumped on the man.

"Angela I heard you got new roommates how are they?"

He asked her then spun her around.

"They're right there."

She giggled and pointed at us.

"Hi sir."

I waved not knowing exactly how to act.

"Hi what's your name?"

He asked Penny first and I wasn't sure why.

"P-Penny."

She stuttered and I've never seen her do that so I assumed she was nervous but again she never does that.

"And is this your sister?"

He asked.

"Mhm."

She nodded.

"I'm Okami."

I waved.

"I'm Mifune I'm a teacher at DWMA."

He smiled and he was actually quite charming.

"Mifune is the gym teacher!"

Angela said from atop his shoulders.

"I've never taken gym just combat and spells."

I said.

"I don't remember you two are you new witches or did you not side with Arachne in the war."

He asked.

"I couldn't risk the life of my sister so we went into hiding when the war started."

I said.

"Smart girl as much as she is pretty."

He said and I flushed then my ears and tail popped out and I quickly pulled the back of my skirt down.

"Erm."

I looked down.

"You're magic is of the wolf I assume?"

He laughed.

"Mhm."

I nodded embarrassed then I quickly tried to bid them to go away but they wouldn't.

"Hey there you are."

I heard a familiarity voice say.

"K-kid..."

I turned around and sure enough there he was.

"I only found you cause if the ears."

He pointed out.

"Thanks I feel more like a freak then I did before... Why are you here anyways?"

I asked and he spoke reluctantly after my first comment.

"I was assigned to watch over you two, Father thought it would be best that I took you rather that Liz or Patty."

He said.

I ears and tail popped back in and I was thankful.

"So you'll be in the same classes as us."

He said.

"Wonderful."

I scoffed.

"I-I'll walk you to class then."

He said awkwardly.

We walked in awkward silence until we got there.

"Kid!"

Two blonde girls yelled.

"Are these the girls?"

The older one asked.

"Yeah but do me a favor take them to the girls locker room since I can't go in there."

He said.

"Sure, I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty."

The older one smiled.

"Hi I'm Okami and this is Penny my sister."

I smiled.

"Come with us we'll show you around!"

Patty giggled and laced her arm in mine.

"Yeah when you're with us you'll have fun, sorry for our fun sponge of a partner Kid."

Liz laughed and laced hers in Penny's arms.

"Yeah he seems like a fun sponge."

I said.

"Hey I heard that!"

Kid yelled from behind us.

They took us to the locker room and Liz and Patty showed us where the gym uniforms were and we found some that semi fit us.

"So both of you are witches?"

Liz asked.

"Well I'm a witch but my sister was born with a weapon soul."

I said and turned to Penny who was playing with one of the lockers.

"Who was your mother?"

Patty asked.

"We never met her, After we were born the witches punished her for falling in love with one of Lord Death's Death Scythes and they killed her... At least that's what I was told."

I said.

"Harsh who was the father?"

Liz asked.

"I don't know all was told was he went to DWMA I don't know what he looks like."

I shrugged.

"We should find out, Don't you wanna meet your dad?"

Patty smiled.

"I-I don't know what if he's disappointed in me for being a witch or what if there was a reason for him abandoning us..."

I sighed.

"I understand, We should get to class."

Liz smiled and touched my shoulder.

After gym we had took a shower and it made me super uncomfortable to shower with a ton of other girls.

I picked up a towel and wrapped it around me after I was done.

"Wow Kami you have a nice waistline!"

Liz said poking my back and I dropped the towel due to her startling me.

Liz picked up the towel and handed it to me.

"Did I startle you?"

She laughed.

"Y-yes, I'm not used to this."

I said.

"Nah you'll be fine DWMA is great I promise you'll be fine."

She smiled.

"O-okay."

I nodded.

"Yeah it's fun here!"

Patty giggled, She had shampoo in her hair and bubbles were everywhere.

"I think you'll fit in here just fine."

Liz smiled.

"Liz."

I asked.

"Hm?"

She said looking at Patty who was making a bubble beard.

"Can you please not talk to me when you're naked it's awkward since you're taller than me."

I laughed.

"Oops."

She laughed and then grabbed a towel.

"Sis look we have beards!"

Patty giggled with Penny and showed us their bubble beards.

"Penny don't waste the soap..."

I frowned.

"Patty don't be a bad influence on Penny."

Liz said.

"Sorry."

They giggled and washed off the bubbles.

"It's so nice to see another set of sisters like us, We have so much in common."

Liz said as we got dressed.

"Yeah it's nice."

I agreed as I put on my skirt.

"After school let's go to the mall, I have Kid's credit card!"

Liz giggled.

"Sure that will be fun."

I smiled.

I had kinda wished Liz and Patty were watching over us not Kid but I guess since they're partners we'll be seeing alot more of Liz and Patty from now on.


	5. 6

Class started and we had class with Dr. Stein, A funny man with a screw in his head.

"We have two new students."

He said as we stood next to him awkwardly.

"Go on introduce yourselves."

He said.

"Hey!, I'm Penny and i'm twelve years old!"

Penny giggled and all the students awed as if she was an adorable animal.

"Hi I'm Kami Okami Anical and I'm sixteen years old."

I waved and a few guys whistled and some girls scoffed.

"Okay go sit wherever you'd like."

Stein said.

Maka waved at me and gestured for us to sit next to her and a pink haired boy so we walked over and sat next to them, I sat on the edge with Soul beside me and Penny sat next to Maka then the pink haired boy sat on the other side of Maka.

Liz, Patty and Kid sat above us with two other people a boy with blue hair and a girl with really beautiful jet black hair.

"Okay today we'll be doing a dissection!"

Stein said and everyone gagged.

"Doctor we did that yesterday."

Maka said raising her hand.

"Yes Maka but today we have a rare albino alligator!"

Stein said revealing the alligator with ties around its mouth and limbs.

"But Doctor those are on the brink of extinction!"

Maka said.

"As I've said before it would be a shame if they went extinct before I got to dissect one."

Dr. Stein said turning the screw in his head.

"Let's start!"

He clapped and started drawing lines on the alligator with a black marker.

Maka tapped me and slid a paper across Penny to pass it to me.

'How do you like DWMA?'

The paper read.

'It's confusing but nice.'

I wrote and slid it back.

'Yeah it was like that for Crona also.'

She slid back then tapped the pink haired boy and he waved nervously.

Suddenly the bell rang and I covered my ears.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Soul asked.

"M-my hearing is more advanced because of the wolf side so it hurts."

I whimpered and held my ears until it stopped.

"Wanna sit with us?"

Maka smiled and I nodded.

"Wait I wanted Kami to sit with us."

Liz said running towards us with Patty and then I noticed Kid wasn't with them.

"We can all sit together."

Maka said.

"Oh okay."

Liz shrugged.

"Hey who's this?!"

The blue haired boy yelled then he jumped off the desk and landed beside me.

"Kami she's a new witch."

Maka said.

"You must be the witch of fire because you are hot!"

The blue haired boy said with a whistle then high fived Soul.

"Wow out of all the pickup lines about witches that one was by far the stupidist I've ever heard."

I scoffed and everyone laughed.

"Look I guess you don't know since you're new but here I'm the star and any girl would love to date me, Right Tsubaki?"

He turned to the black haired girl.

"R-right!"

She blushed.

"Don't mind Black*Star he's an idiot, come on."

Maka smiled.

"Okay."

I nodded and she took me by the hand then I turned and saw Penny with Patty and she looked happy and I thought maybe for the first time we'd fit in here.

Maka got a table and pulled up seven chairs, I sat on the edge and Maka sat beside me.

"So what type of witch are you exactly?"

Maka asked and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um a wolf type I guess..."

I shrugged.

"Do you mind if I look at your soul?"

Maka asked.

"No go ahead, I've seen yours anyways it's a grigori so it's only fair."

I giggled.

"It's so cute!"

Maka smiled.

I already knew what it looked like it was a little round purple ball with wolf ears and a tail and little fangs.

"Um thanks?"

I winced.

There were a few girls staring and pointing over here and since I have better hearing the the rest of them I could hear exactly what they were talking about.

"I can't believe a freak like her got accepted so fast with that group."

One girl said.

"Witches shouldn't be our friends they should be our food."

One girl laughed.

"I heard she has ears and a tail like some hentai freak."

Another girl said.

"I bet she howls at the moon!"

They laughed and started howling.

I started to feel pressure and I wasn't sure why then I felt everyone was looking at me then Kid walked over.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Kid walked over.

"Oh sorry we didn't get you a seat."

Patty giggled hysterically.

"T-take mine I have to go..."

I stood up and walked off.

"Wait what happened?"

Maka asked but I didn't turn around I just kept walking.

I ran off as soon as I got into the hall, I looked for a place to be alone.

I ran until I found a balcony then I stood out on the balcony and relaxed although relaxing made my ears and tail pop out and more than anything I hated them I wanted to be normal like everyone else.

As soon as I thought about this I broke down.


	6. Seven

(Penny)

When Kami ran off I wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her I thought we were having fun."

Liz sighed.

"I think I upset her earlier, it's my fault."

Kid said.

"No she's probably just scared or something, it's not your fault."

I said.

"I should apologize."

Kid said feeling guilty.

"Trust me it's not because of you, In fact I don't even think she knows you exist."

I shrugged then I think I made him feel worse.

"I-I mean I should go find her..."

I bit my lip.

"I'll go with you, I don't want her to be upset on her first day!"

Maka smiled.

"Um okay."

I nodded and we went down the hall.

"I sense her soul on the balcony."

Maka said.

We ran over and before I walked out I stopped her.

"Maka wait here okay?"

I said.

"I understand."

She nodded.

I walked up and saw Kami's ears were out and the flinched in alert when I took a step.

"Um h-hey..."

I said and I saw her wipe away what I think we're tears but her back was facing me so I couldn't tell.

"Oh hi Penny what's up?"

She asked with a smile but I could see through it.

"Stop bottling up your feelings and tell me, what's going on?"

I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about and Maka you can come in!"

She yelled and Maka reluctantly walked in with a sheepish smile.

"Hey what happened back there?"

Maka smiled concerned.

"Oh nothing I just needed fresh air you know us wolves we like to howl at the moon and pose in hentai magazines."

She said sharply with sarcasm.

"Woah where did that come from?"

Maka asked.

"What's hentai?"

I asked.

"Nothing you need to know about."

Maka and Kami said quickly.

"If you need to talk about it we can skip class and I'll just tell Stein it was a girl problem.

Maka winked.

"No it's okay I'm fine."

Kami smiled but I knew it was fake.

"Okay then, Hey you know what always cheers me up, a good battle and combat class is next!"

Maka smiled.

"Yeah sure I guess I can try."

Kami nodded.

We walked back to the lunch hall.

"Ah sorry everyone I just forgot something."

Kami smiled and with that she made everyone forget.

"We better get to class."

Maka smiled and we walked to class.

I did want to know what was wrong with Kami since she never acted like that although I don't think she'll tell me since she never tells me anything because she thinks it's good to keep things from me to spare my feelings but she also thinks it got for herself to keep things bottled up like that and I just want her to be happy.


	7. 7

(Kami)

I wasn't going to tell Maka and Penny about what I heard so I just decided to act stupid.

"Okay now since we have new students we'll have them go first."

Sid said.

"Sid Sir, I would like to fight Kami and Penny!"

Maka said.

"Maka what are you doing?"

Soul whispered.

"If you insist Maka you can test their skills."

Sid said and Maka cheered.

"Yay this will be fun!"

Maka smiled.

We walked out to the large battlefield and Penny transformed so I filled her up with ink and hooked her to my collar.

"Ready?"

Maka smiled.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

Maka held Soul in her hands firmly so I allowed my ears and tail to pop out then I let my tail turn into a quill.

"Start!"

Sid yelled.

Maka ran towards me quickly and I drew a sword before she could strike.

She attacked from below so I blocked then jumped out of the way.

"Wolf, Woof, Wolf, Woof."

I chanted and four exact paintings of me appeared then we shuffled so she couldn't tell who was who anymore.

"Shit I wasn't paying attention when they switched. "

Maka cursed.

"I'm not good at those games..."

Soul laughed.

I was in fact in the middle I didn't switch at all I just rotated to throw her off.

"Let's take them all out."

Soul said and Maka nodded.

"Soul resonance!"

They yelled and their souls flared up.

"Witch Hunter!"

Maka yelled and sliced through all of the disguises and I jumped quickly transforming into a wolf and landing behind her, Before she could think I swiped her with my tail and she flew forwards and I transformed into a girl again.

My sword had liquefied onto the ground and Maka was charging this way, If only I had a drop of blood to add into my ink to make it stronger.

"Wolf, Woof, Wolf, Woof."

I said and more copies appeared to buy me time.

I drew a knife now I'll I had to do was get close to her and strike.

She quickly eliminated all the copies and ran for me, I took Penny off my neck and head her in one hand and the knife in the other then as soon as Maka struck I cut her at the same time and let the blood drop into the pot but the only downfall was I was sent backwards in the process and most of the ink spilled out into me.

"Crap."

I cursed and those same girls laughed but this time Penny heard them also.

"Is that why you left?!"

She asked sternly.

"Not the best time Sis."

I said trying to dodge Mama's attacks.

"No this is a great time!"

She yelled and transformed back right before Maka struck with Soul but Maka had great control so she stopped it an inch in front of her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I yelled.

"Answer me, Are they the reason?"

She glared.

"What does it matter?!"

I shouted.

"Woah chick fight!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Shut the hell up!"

I yelled and Black*Star awkwardly sat down.

"What's going on here?"

Sid asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

I said walked away.

"No no not nothing Sid, Kami is being picked on for being different."

I heard Penny say.

"Don't worry we'll settle this later for now go after your sister so class my resume."

Sid said.

I quickly ran off into the girls bathroom and slammed myself into a stall and hugged my knees to my face.

I was still holding the knife it hasn't liquefied yet and it slipped and slightly cut my wrist but who cares since it didn't match the mental pain I was feeling so nothing physical hurt.

"Is someone in here?"

I heard a voice say and then I realized I wasn't in the girls restroom I was in the boys and in my hurry I went into the wrong one.

I didn't answer so I tried to calm my breathing and wait till whoever it was left but then I heard footsteps come close to the stall.

Before I knew it I saw black shoes under the stall and then the jumped up onto the stall door and looked over but I put my face down before I saw them.

"What are you doing in here?"

A male voice asked and I'm pretty sure I knew who it was.

"N-none of your business."

I sniffled.

I heard the door unlock and then I felt their presence in front of me.

"You do know this is the boys restroom right?"

The person laughed.

"I-is it I guess I didn't realize until a boy himself came in?"

I said sarcastically and muffled from my knees.

"Are you okay?"

He asked and put his hand on my head and I flinched.

"Why do you care?"

I asked looking up and to my surprise it was Kid.

He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans and he started down at me with a smile.


	8. 8

(Kid)

I saw her run off and I figured she went into the girl's restroom so I asked Sid if o could go to the restroom but to my surprise I sensed her soul in the boys restroom.

I heard crying as I walked in.

"Is someone in here?"

I asked but no response and in fact her breathing got quieter.

I walked up to the stall and I knew this one had problems locking if you gave it enough force.

I jumped on top of the stall and saw her hugging her knees and crying.

"What are you doing in here?"

I asked.

"N-none of your business."

She sniffled.

I jumped off of the stall door and pushed it inwards then pulled and the door unlocked with a click.

"You know this is the boys bathroom right?"

I laughed as I stood in the doorway.

"I-is it I guess i didn't realize until a boy himself came in."

She sniffled with sarcasm.

"Are you okay?"

I asked and gently put my hand on her head and I felt her flinch.

"Why do you care?"

She looked up and I saw how sad her eyes were.

"I suppose I can't give a direct answer to that question but I don't like to see girls cry, Especially when I haven't properly apologized to her."

I smiled.

"Apologize for what, Admit it you think I'm a freak too!"

She cried.

"I don't think you're a freak and I didn't mean to offend you earlier today I'm sorry."

I said.

"I shouldn't be here, Why why did they have to bring me here?"

She said putting her face back in her knees.

"Look if it's the girls that are bothering you they're just jealous so don't think about it."

I said leaning against the wall.

"Jealous of what I'm nothing I'm trash."

She said.

"You're not trash."

I said.

"Yes I am I have these strange white tips, I'm a witch and an outcast and I have these stupid ears and tail that pop out at random times and it makes me a freak."

She said muffled.

"Well if those things make you a freak then I must be a freak too."

I laughed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Prized son of Lord Death a freak ha I doubt that I mean look at you you're practically perfect."

She said looking up.

"Perfect?"

I thought, That's the first time I've been put in that category.

"I'm not perfect I'm Asymmetrical."

I said simply.

"Because of those stripes?"

She asked.

"Yeah and I'm not a great shinigami either I usually only fail due to OCD issues and I can't even shoot without both Liz and Patty in fear of being asymmetrical."

I said.

"Yeah but you're accepted I'm a witch we aren't meant to be friends we're all meant to be enemies since 800 years ago."

She said with sad eyes.

"I kinda have to be accepted you know being Lord Death's son makes you kinda feared."

I smiled hoping to make her feel better but she just started crying again.

"W-wait did I say something wrong?"

I asked and she tensed then her ears and tail popped out.

"These things make me a freak I wish they would just disappear."

She said muffled from her knees and her ears hung in front of her hands.

I looked down and saw a small blade next to the toilet she was sitting on then I realized her wrist was bleeding and I was very sure Maka didn't do that.

"Did you cut yourself?"

I asked grabbing her wrist which was in fact bleeding.

"N-no."

She sniffled.

"Don't lie I know Maka didn't do this and the knife on the ground is bloody."

I said and she looked up.

"My hands slipped okay?"

She shrugged.

"Why?"

I asked.

"All my life I've been called a freak even in the witches council I was considered a freak for me being a half breed, Does it even matter?"

She sighed.

"Yes it matters your life matters."

I said.

"Does it matter I'm just a witch we have no purpose in life other than to be villains or food."

She shrugged then pulled her hand away.

"Kami..."

I sighed and stood up.

"Come on. "

I said holding out my hand.

"Where?"

She asked but didn't move.

"Back to class to show that you're okay and that they didn't win."

I said.

"I don't wanna."

She looked down.

"Will you do this for me?"

I smiled.

"No."

She pouted.

"Fine then do it for yourself or your sister who's probably worried sick."

I said and she looked up.

"Okay..."

She sighed and took my hand.

"Good now wash your face, And hurry up or we'll be late."

I smiled and she nodded.


	9. 9

(Kami)

I washed my face and tried to smile.

Kid took my hand and walked me outside, I couldn't help but be embarrassed since he took me by the hand.

"I found her."

Kid said to Sid.

"Oh what happened?"

Sid asked.

"Oh I just left to um heal my wounds?"

I said unfortunately it came out like a question.

"Mhm okay lets continue class!"

Sid yelled.

I looked around and I saw my sister looking very upset and also worried but I didn't wanna deal with her right now so I followed Kid wherever he went.

"You can leave now, your sister is probably worried."

He said to me when he sat down.

"Wow Mr.Imperfect sorry if my presence offends you."

I scoffed and was about to walked away but he stopped me and grabbed the wrist that wasnt injured.

"Wait that was rude sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He said then he let go and I sat down with him again.

"Where do you think they went?"

I heard Soul ask Maka from where they were sitting.

"It was probably just a coincidence they ran into eachother and he was assigned to watch over her."

Maka said.

"Yeah but she was crying do you think he calmed her down?"

Soul asked.

"Must've or she wouldn't have come back."

My sister said.

"Maybe she wasn't that mad after all?"

Maka questioned.

"No she was I can tell but I didn't go after her because I would've made her feel worse."

Penny said.

"But you two are sisters."

Maka said.

"But she likes to hide her feelings from me so I don't worry."

Penny said and it was true.

"Dang but I wish i was close to a hot girl like that..."

Soul sighed and Maka quickly got offended and hit him with a book and I kinda enjoyed the comment since Soul was kinda cute but he wasnt my type and Maka and him looked like a thing.

"You didn't let me finish I was about to say But I am since I have my Meister Maka who is the only one in my eyes!"

Soul coughed.

"Oh put a sock in it Soul."

Maka said but I saw she flushed a little and out the window my intrest for Soul went since I saw how she blushed.

"Black*Star, Kid why don't you go next since we have time for one more battle."

Sid called.

"Sure."

Kid shrugged and stood up off the bleachers.

"Yeah I'm gonna kick your shinigami ass!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Shut up you're so loud."

Kid scoffed.

They said whispered something to eachother but I couldn't hear even with my wolf instincts.

Black*Star held Tsubaki who was a chain scythe if I wasn't mistaken and Kid had Liz and Patty twin guns both perfect and the same and somehow the three of them looked so perfect it was the kind of perfecting I longed for in myself if only people would look at me and think 'wow she's perfectly normal but instead people think I'm a freak.

Their battle was so intense, Kid used close combat even though he had guns and he barely used them on Black*Star and Black*Star used Tsubaki then he'd try to strike his soul wavelength into Kid which I've never seen in person but seeing it now was really cool.

I watched the whole battle and in the end Kid won and Black*Star was face down in the dirt and Tsubaki was rubbing his back.


	10. 10

(Kid)

When the called me to battle with Black*Star I actually thought it might be fun to smash his arrogant face in the dirt like old times but Black*Star had other plans.

"Hey."

Black*Star gestured for me while the girls were talking before our battle.

"What?"

I asked.

"What actually happened when hot wolfy ran off?"

Black*Star asked with a smirk.

"She stumbled into me on the way to the nurses office that's all, Why?"

I asked.

"So nothing happened?"

He smirked.

"No."

I lied.

"So if I asked her out you wouldn't care?"

He smirked.

"Why would you do that?"

I asked, The thought confused me since Black*Star had always had a thing for Tsubaki I wondered what changed his mind now.

"Cause she's hot and she's something I can't have which makes me want her more."

He shrugged as if it was so simple.

"Don't you like Tsubaki?"

I whispered.

"Yea but that don't mean I can't have two desserts at once."

He shrugged.

"You can't treat girls like that, That would end in disaster and you'd either lose both or you'd lose your head first."

I said.

"So what do you have a problem with it?"

He smirked.

"Not really personally I don't care what you do but this one I don't want you messing with."

I said, After what had just happened I didn't think Kami needed anymore pain and Black*Star might not treat her to bad but he sure is a pain in the ass.

"Why you want her too huh?"

Black*Star asked with a smirk.

"No I just don't think-"

I said but he cut me off.

"If I win I get to ask her out!"

Black*Star stuck out his hand ready for a bet.

"And if you lose?"

I asked.

"I don't know maybe I'll ask Tsubaki out instead."

He shrugged.

"How is that fair, No if you lose tomorrow you have to wear a girl uniform to school and you actually have to attend school all day."

I smirked.

"You smirk like the devil."

He laughed.

"A fight with a shinigami I can't guarantee the safety if your soul."

I said shaking his hand.

"When you lose you have to wear a very asymmetrical girl uniform."

He said and I shuddered in horror with the thought.

"Bleh I won't have to do that cause I'll win."

I smirked and called for Liz and Patty.

The battle carried on with Black*Stars same old moves except he had the uncanny sword mode now and he could use it so that was the only thing I had to watch out for although it seemed like he forgot or maybe he was purposely trying to lose or something.

I slammed his face into the dirt when he stooped for a moment.

"You aren't fighting seriously what's your game?"

I asked.

"Nothing."

He said then he wrapped Tsubaki around my legs sending me flying forward giving him a chance to strike his soul into me.

"Bastard."

I spat while trying to free my legs from Tsubaki and managed successful.

I got close enough then I kicked him in the face which sent him to the ground.

"Sorry man I guess you have to go buy a girls uniform today."

I shrugged then I shot him in the back twice.

"I may have lost but I'll still succeed to surpass God then I'll get all the chicks."

He coughed and Tsubaki held him in her arms.

"You suck."

I laughed.

I walked away and Liz and Patty were cheering and saying something but I wasn't paying attention. 


	11. 11

(Kami)

I quietly sunk off when the bell rang then I remembered that I promised Liz and Patty of go to the mall with them but no matter since I had already gone to get my bag from my locker.

"Hey sweetheart I hear you're single and ready to mingle."

Some blonde guy said then he pushed me against the lockers.

"Actually I have a boyfriend."

I said, Which was clearly a lie but I didn't like confrontation.

"He doesn't need to know, My name is Jeremy by the way."

He shrugged and tried to kiss me.

"Asshole."

I said as I kicked him in the balls.

"Why you gotta be like that?"

He whined on the floor.

I got my stuff and walked away.

I walked down the hall and out the door then I saw Kid, Liz, Patty and Penny waiting for me.

"Kami come on we're going to the mall remember?"

Liz smiled.

"Ah yeah sure..."

I nodded and held my stuff.

Penny kept glaring at me but then I smiled to make her stop looking at me and then she brushed it off so I was thankful she dropped it.

"So there's this shop that I love to go to!"

Liz started to say but I tuned out.

I remembered when I was in witching school and I first learned fabrication magic.

We soon arrived at the mall but I didn't notice.

(Flashback)

"Your mother could do this so you should be able to also."

Our teacher told me.

"Get the ink and draw a picture then use the incantation."

She said.

I followed instructions and did as I was told then with my little seven year old hands I drew a smile and the mouth started to speak but all that came out was "Goobie goobie" and then it turned into liquid and splashed me.

"At least you won't be a disappointment like your weapon sister."

She said but my sister was in another class so she didn't hear.

"Are you sure mistress that she's a weapon and not a witch like I?"

I asked.

"Yes she has a weapon soul, You'll be able to see souls when you're of age."

She said.

"B-but she can't turn into a weapon yet so maybe there's hope to teach her magic!"

I said.

"No it's to late, In the meantime we are teaching her her ABC's and witch history."

She said.

"I want to learn how to see souls too teach me!"

I said.

"One day I shall since you are a very nice student and you have so much potential."

She smiled.

I remember that day I also heard down the hall when I was getting to my next class something that I've held onto for years.

"She's an exceptional student but I would like to know what happened to her mother?"

I heard my teacher say.

"No one knows for sure, I was told that Madam Calico had sent her to be executed."

Another voice said.

"And the father?"

My teacher asked.

"Someone from DWMA we never found him but from how the children appear it's possible it was one of Lord Death's famous Death Scythes, You know Amaterasu was always one to go after things she couldn't have."

The other teacher said.

(flashback ended)

I stared down at the ground as we walked and I remembered her name was Amaterasu all I knew was her name but nothing about her.


	12. 12

(Kid)

As we walked Liz, Patty and Penny talked I noticed Kami wasn't involved in the conversation and she was staring at the ground as she walked and she was slightly behind us so I slowed down to her speed.

"Kami?"

I called but she wasn't paying attention.

"Okami Kami Anical."

I said using her full name.

"Y-yes!?"

She flinched and her ears and tail popped out.

"You were staring off into space."

I noted.

"Oh yeah I guess."

She nodded.

"You seem out of it are you still upset...About what happened?"

I asked making sure the other girls weren't listening.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

She said sarcastically.

"Are we seriously going to pretend that didnt happen?"

I asked but she ignored me.

"Hey Kami do you like that store?"

Liz asked while pointing at a store.

"Yeah sure."

She nodded.

I could tell something was on her mind but then again why did i care i've never really cared about these things before but for some reason I feel like maybe she and I had a personal understanding.

I leaned against the wall as they shopped since this was in fact a girls clothing store so i had absolutely no business here but I didnt like leaving the girls alone since 1 theyd run off and 2 Im supposed to be taking care of Kami and Penny.

"Oh Kami this would look cute on you don't you think?"

Liz asked holding up a red pleated skirt and a crop top.

"I guess Its not my style but then again I don't even have a style."

She shrugged.

Penny walked into a dressing room to change so she wasnt here for the conversation.

"You do you're style is being all mysterious but hot at the same time and you're such a Kuudere!"

Patty giggled.

"I don't know if I should be more worried that another girl just called me hot or if i should be worried about being called a Kuudere..."

Kami laughed.

"Girls call eachother hot all the time its like a friend thing although you should worry if the girl who said it isnt into guys if you know what I mean..."

Liz laughed.

"Erk- Patty you like guys right!?"

Kami flustered.

"Heheh maaaaybeee."

Patty giggled.

"Yes thats a yes in fact there was someone she liked for a while now but she doesnt wanna tell him in fear he'll pee his pants or run away."

Liz said, The topic intrigued me since Patty was so immature the guy had to be someone just like her or worse for her to like him.

"Who is it do I know him?"

Kami asked.

"Im not telling..."

Patty giggled.

"Yes I think you met him today."

Liz said which made me wonder, Dang it better not be Black*Star if it is I wont allow it.

"Wait is it someone i met in lunch?"

Kami asked.

"Yes."

Liz said bluntly and Patty just giggled.

"Omg is it...?"

Kami looked over at me then whispered the question to Patty.

"No oh god no!"

Patty said pretending to gag.

"Oh okay hehe."

Kami smiled then her tail popped out.

"Damn it."

She cursed and pulled her skirt down.

"Tell me!"

Kami begged.

"Patty just tell her, She probably wasnt paying attention to who was there anyways so she wont know him."

Liz said.

Who could it be exactly? I really hope it wasnt Black*Star because he and Patty together causing trouble I couldnt even picture the mess I'd be cleaning...

"Yeah I probably dont know him."

Kami shrugged and her tail dissapeared.

"Wait Sis does Kami know Crona?...Oopsie..."

Patty said then quickly covered her mouth.

"Wait you like Crona?"

I asked walking over to them.

"Crap you heard that?"

Patty put her face down and this was the first time ive ever seen her embarrassed, I mean she always had the blushie childish look on her face but never ever have i actually seen true emotion out of it.

"Crona which one is that, Sorry I didnt get many names today..."

Kami bit her lip.

"Pink haired kid you know occasionally doesnt know how to handle things and isnt very social."

I said.

"Oh that one, Thats a boy right..."

She mumbled the question.

"Yes thats a boy...I should know he takes showers with us and we can all hear Ragnarok making fun of him from across the room."

I said.

"So Patty why do you like him?"

Kami asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Weeeelll, I like the fact that I can hit him as hard as I want and he wont die!"

Patty giggled.

"Ummm no, Why do you like him like maybe his hair or his eyes or maybe his personality."

Kami said then her ears popped out and she cursed and quickly put her hands on her head to cover them.

"Here."

I put a pink DC cap on her head and she smiled then her tail popped out and she cursed.

"Mmm maybe Patty shouldnt be the one talking since didnt you say those things only pop out when youre flustered or scared?"

Liz smirked.

"Oh I mean yes but I guess the topic is what gets me, I don't think its really important...it also happens when im overly happy or excited."

Kami shrugged.

Hm so whenever her ears and tail pop out shes flustered, scared or happy, I made note of that.


	13. 13

(Kami)

I was kinda shocked when Patty said Crona mostly because I at first couldnt tell that he was a boy since he wore a strange dress looking thing but then again I wasnt really looking so...

Also when I asked her if it was Kid she gagged in response I wondered why I mean was he really that bad I kinda liked Kid he wasnt annoying like the other boys, He also didnt try to go out with me like the other guys so he was a nice friend.

"So what do you like about Crona?"

I asked again.

"Well I guess I like his hair I'd like that type of hair style if I could and I like the color it reminds me of the Kool-aid Kid buys us."

Patty giggled.

"Um."

The three of us stared at her confused.

"What about Ragnarok, He called me a cowgirl once..."

Liz frowned.

"I like him and Sis we do kinda look like cowgirls..."

Patty giggled, Then they both looked at Kid.

"Hey dont look at me those are the only outfits you two would agree to since you didnt like black or white and Im not letting you wear something vulgar and p-pink and sp-sparkly."

Kid shivered at the words and i giggled since I personally didnt like those things either.

"My favorite color is Cerulean and Patty's favorite color is Yellow not Pink although I like pink also especially if you dont like it."

Liz smirked.

"Why must you go against me all the time, The point is if i let you choose Patty wouldve ended up wearing a giraffe costume and you wouldve worn something stupid or vulgar."

Kid said bluntly.

"Wait was giraffe costume an option?!"

Patty asked.

"No!"

Liz and Kid agreed on one thing.

"Okay tie breaker, Kami what do you like better?"

Liz asked and i jumped.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Do you like "Black and White" or "Yellow and Cerulean"?"

Kid asked while using finger quotes.

"No its more of do you like normal girl stuff or boring plain Kid stuff."

Liz scoffed.

"Well i dont really like sparkles and pink in fact pink is my least favorite color so..."

I shrugged.

"Ha shes on my side."

Kid said.

"B-but I like Cerulean and girafes are cute I guess..."

I said and Lix gave Kid a raspberry.

"Sorry I guess if you wanted someone to side with you you shouldve gotten my sister since shes the complete opisite of me, She likes that stuff."

I said.

Me and Patty were standing next to the open changing stalls and Penny was still trying things on.

"So whats your favorite color?"

Patty asked me while Liz and Kid were bickering about colors and things.

"My favorite color would probably be black."

I said pointing at the uniform i was wearing.

"Oooh, What about white?"

Patty asked.

"Um I like white also but I actually like gold better."

I smiled.

"Oh like what type of gold?"

Patty asked.

"I dont know I dont have an exsample."

I said.

"Wait..."

Patty said.

She grabbed Kid by the arm and pulled him towards me.

"Like Kid's eyes gold or like the 24 carat gold I stole to pay for food?"

Patty asked while shoving Kid in my face.

"I-I guess I-I..."

I flustered at the close contact and I had never really payed attention to Kid'd eyes before but now seeing them right infront of me they looked really beautiful and perfect and the color looked like something you could only imagine but never have.

"Oopsie."

Patty giggled and Kid and i sliped foward and fell into one of the open changing stalls.

I thought I wouldve fallen and hit the wall but when I opened my eyes we actually didnt fall Kid did have me by the waist and we were pushed up against the wall but I didnt die so that was good right?

"Ah sorry."

He let go and walked out of the changing stall leaving me dumbfounded.

"Patty you idiot that couldve gone alot worse."

He scolded.

"Heheh or alot better...Its to bad the door locks from the inside and not the outside."

She giggled and with that said my ears and tail popped out causing the hat to fall and for me to pick it up and quickly put it back on.

"You do realize im with Crona all the time and I can easily tell him you like him."

He said.

"I'll ruin the symmetry in the house!"

Patty threatened.

"Nooo dont you dare!"

Kid begged.

"Hmp."

Patty glared and walked away.

"What happened while I was changing?"

Penny asked.

"Nothing!"

Patty, Kid and I yelled and Liz just laughed.

"Ookay then?"

Penny laughed.

We went to the food court and ate after.


	14. 14

(Kid)

We ate at the food court and the girls talked about stuff while I sat there awkwardly.

"So do you shop at Victoria's secret?"

Liz asked Kami.

"Um no whats that?"

She asked.

"Oh lord not this again."

I said under my breath.

"Oh its this underwear shop and it sells like bras and stuff and some of the things they sell are really cute."

Liz said and I pretty much tuned out there.

I then wondered why I even stayed with them in the first place so then I just got up.

"Hey where are you going?"

Patty pouted.

"Restoom ill be back."

I lied and walked away.

"Restroom is that way!"

Patty yelled but i didnt pay attention since I lied anyways.

I walked around for a while to clear my thoughts.

I didnt understand why Father had already made plans for the next battle when there wasnt even a Kishin to battle at least thats what I hoped, What worried me the most was that Father had already incorperated the new witches in the plan even when we werent sure if they could be trusted or not I mean not that I didnt trust Kami and Penny but for some reason Ive sensed their souls somewhere before or maybe ive sensed something simillar.

I stepped outside for a while then I saw a familliar face.

"Kid what are you doing here?"

Stein asked me as he smoked.

"The girls wanted to go shopping."

I shrugged.

"Why are you here?"

I asked.

"Marie's birthday is coming up so I got her something to celebrate."

He said.

"Ah yes you two are a wonderful married couple."

I said.

"Yeah, Want one?"

Stein asked while holding a cigarette to me.

"What the hell."

I shrugged, I took it reluctantly but in the end I knew it wouldnt affect me since I was a shinigami and chemicals as such didnt affect my body.

"Lighter?"

Stein asked while holding out the lighter.

"Nah i've got a neat trick."

I smirked then snapped my fingers and a small black flame started in the palm of my hand and I lit the cigarette.

"Cool, Dont tell your dad okay?"

Stein laughed.

"Yeah sure same here."

I nodded.

Smoking wasnt any different that breathing regular air for me so it really did no good but whatever I just wanted to clear my head.

"Stein do you know why Father has plans for the witches and why he has each of them carrying special pages from the book of eibon?"

I asked blunly because the only witches that didnt have a page was Kami and Penny.

"I suppose to keep them safe. I hear each of them has to study the page and uncover the secret incantaion on them, But you know I could be wrong."

He shrugged.

"Kami and Penny are the only ones without a page why?"

I asked.

"Who knows maybe he hasnt given them one yet or something."

Stein shrugged.

"That doesnt make sense."

I mumbled.

"Is there another Kishin?"

I asked.

"I don't know if im supposed to tell you this but...Yes there is a chance that another Kishin could be born but for now its a

Pre-Kishin soul that we sensed very close to the school the other day before we got all eight witches."

Stein said.

"Oh."

I said exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Could it be the Pre-Kishin is targeting the school?"

I asked.

"Actually it seemed as though it was looking for someone..."

Stein said.


	15. 15

(Kami)

We finished eating and decided to wait for him there, We sat on a bench cause the mall was starting to close and alot of the stores were closed.

"So Kami what do you think of DWMA?"

Liz asked.

"Its nice."

I smiled.

"Nice as in 'oh its a nice type of sweater even though you know its not' or nice as in 'Its like a walk om the beach with your sweetheart' nice?"

Liz asked.

"Um the second option?"

I whimpered.

"Oh okay so then whos the sweetheart?"

Liz giggled.

"Um myself, I didnt know walks on the beach required sweethearts."

I laughed.

"Of course they do, Unless ya know its one of those break up walks on the beach."

Liz shrugged.

I just blinked twice in confusion,

I just let them talk while I sat there in confusion while they exsplained things to Penny.

I sat there across from the three of them alone in another chair staring at the floor and fiddling with my thumbs then I heard squeals and giggles and I looked up.

"What?"

I asked and they just giggled.

"Seriously what?"

I asked then something hit me on the head and I flinched.

"Hey Im back."

Kid said and I spun around to face him.

"Whats this oh-?"

I put my hands on my head and it was the pink DC cap.

"O-oh thank you."

I looked down at the pink hat.

"I thought it would come in handy when you're out in public and your ears pop out."

He shrugged.

"Thank you so much!"

I smiled and put the cap back on.

"Eep."

I heard Liz and Penny giggled then I saw Patty was poking a plant.

I then sniffed out smoke and then I realized it was from Kid.

"Wait do you..?"

I asked.

"Do I what?"

He asked.

I looked at Liz and Patty then I wondered how I could ask, Just incase they didnt know.

"Um nevermind."

I smiled and turned around.

"Um we should go the mall is closing."

I said.

"Mhm."

Liz nodded and grabbed Pattys arm to stop her from poking the plant any further.

"Liz, Patty go home without me ill be there later."

Kid said.

We said our goodbyes with plenty of hugs then Kid walked us home and I wanted to ask him in private about the cigarette smell but I then I decided not to since it was none of my business.

We walked in silence all the way to the girls dorm then when we got to the door he asked me.

"So what were you gonna ask me before?"

He asked and I turned to Penny.

"Go on ahead and get changed I'll be there in a sec okay?"

I smiled and she gave me a glare before nodding.

"Night!"

Penny smiled.

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

Kid waved and Penny ran off.

"Look not to be rude or anything but..."

I grabbed his shirt collar sniffed it and he flinched.

"Do you smoke?"

I asked.

"No..."

He said and I could tell he was lying but I decided not to push.

"Okay then I must be wrong."

I shrugged.

"Yeah..."

Kid nodded and it was super easy to tell je was lying also when I grabbed his collar i felt the inside of his suit which had pockets and there was a pack cigarettes in there so I knew he was lying and it was probably for the best since he was Lord Death's prized son and with a secret like that he would probably be punished or just considered much cooler.

"Okay sorry to bother you, See you tomorrow!"

I smiled.

"Yeah i'll be here tomorrow at 7:45."

He said.

"Thanks for everything."

I smiled and he waved.

I walked back inside and when i got to my room Penny and Angela where already in pajamas.

"Mmm what happened?"

Penny glared.

"With what?"

I asked.

"Stop acting stupid, All day you havent told me anything and Ive tried so hard not to pry but now im nervous."

Penny said and I turned to see Angela falling asleep on the table them shed snap up and finish homework then shed fall asleep again.

"Im fine."

I said.

"What happened when you ran off today?"

Penny asked.

"I told you I went to the nurses office for some bandages then I bumped into Kid on the way."

I lied.

"But when you came back he took you by the hand and you sat with him rather than with us, Why?"

She asked.

"Oh um he just wanted to make sure i wasnt hurt thats all."

I shrugged.

"I heard the girls too you know but I let you handle it although you didnt do that you ran off."

Penny said.

"Im tired can we talk about this tomorrow please."

I said.

"Mhm."

She glared.

I quickly changed into pajamas and hopped into bed.


	16. 16

(Kid)

When I got home I decided to ask father directly about what was going on.

"Father, What do you need the witches for?"

I asked him when I walked into his room that he was never in but today he was home.

"To teach them how to help not hurt and since we dont have many witches here in Death City we don't have to worry about making Death Scythes for a while."

He said.

"But if another battle with a Kishin comes around does that mean you'll kill them to make Death Scythes again?"

I asked.

"If needed yes but for now these witches are off limits to kill but anyother witches that are causing trouble outside of Nevada then they may hunt, But only our top EAT students are allowed to."

He said.

"But then why do you have the witches carrying a page of the book of Eibon?"

I asked.

"If each of them can figure out the incantaion on each page then maybe then we can practice them and keep them in hand for the next Kisin battle."

He said.

"Why don't Kami and Penny have a page?"

I asked.

"Aw using nicknames already?"

He smiled.

"Father don't change the subject."

I said.

"Penny isnt a witch if youve looked at her soul you can tell she cant do magic but Kami shes differnt shes not a full witch either."

He said.

"Yes her father was someone from DWMA."

I said.

"Not exactly the thing is her mother was Ameterasu _the_ goddess of wolves."

He said.

"As in Ameterasu _the_ goddess from the old japanese legends?"

I asked.

"Yes so she isnt exsactly a witch in fact Free is her son also."

He said.

"So Free and Kami are brother and sister?"

I asked.

"Step brother and sister i suppose."

He shrugged.

"So Kami isnt a witch shes a goddess?"

I asked.

"Yes which is why if you look closely at her soul you wouldnt sense the witch side of her but she can use magic very well it would be wise to keep her."

He said.

"Wait but who is the father?"

I asked.

"For that we'd have to take a blood test so my job for you is to get a blood sample without her noticing."

He said.

"Why can't she know?"

I asked.

"Because we need to first understand who the father is before we can set our plans into motion."

He said.

"Plans?"

I asked.

"Nothing to your consern son so just do me a favor and not tell her but get the blood anyways."

He said.

"Y-yeah sure."

I nodded confused.

"Good night son."

He smiled and waved me off.

"Um yeah goodnight Father."

I nodded and walked out.

Asking him didnt clear my head at all it just made things worse, My hand went for my coat pocket and I walked outside looking for a area without any mirrors then I lit a cigarette and started to smoke.


	17. 17

(Kami)

I woke up early again and I got dress but this time I wore the pink hat rather then the headband since even the most advanced fabrication magic ink has a time limit and mine was 24 hours.

I already had everything set for class today and then I forgot i was supposed to study for Steins test today so I pulled out my note book and reread all the notes again then I remembered I havemt eaten yet so I quietly left the room and went into the kitchen.

"You have to pay to use that."

The girl I remembered as Kim said as I tried to use the toaster.

"Oh okay i'm sorry how much?"

I asked and she laughed.

"Im kidding but if you want to pay..."

She smirked.

"No no I kinda need this money."

I laughed.

"So little witch what do you do?"

She asked.

"Im a Meister but if you mean in magic..."

I said while putting toast in.

"I mean in magic."

She said.

"Oh i'm the witch if wolves I use transformation magic and fabrication magic."

I said.

"I'm the witch of Tanuk i's I don't like to tell people but I have healing magic."

She said.

"Oh cool and do you have a parter?"

I asked.

"Yeah my weapon is Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré she is in your class i think."

She said.

"Wait arent you in EAT why arent you in our class?"

I asked.

"I'm a two star meister I can skip class if I want to, Also because I like teaching the NOT class."

She smiled.

"Oh I see."

I nodded.

"So can you transform into a wolf?"

She asked.

"Yes i can, Can you transform into a tanuki?"

I asked, I said Tanuki simce thats what she refered it to instead of Raccoon.

"Yes, Do your ears sometimes pop out when you get scared?"

Kim asked.

"Yes omg I have to wear this hat to cover them also my tail sometimes come outs and pulls my skirt up its so embarrassing!"

I said.

"Yeah you'll get used to it since it kinda stops happening after you get older but my tail never pops out so I can wear jeans and stuff."

She said pointing at the jeans she was wearing.

"I cant wear jeans it hurts my tail if it pops out."

I frowned.

"Yeah i used to wear jeans all the time until I learned how to transform then i had to wear skirts for like two years!"

She laughed.

"Well its good to know that it will go away soon"

I sighed in relief.

"Yeah things will get better dont worry and if you ever need to talk about it i'm here and I know what you're going through and also don't let anyone **ever** call you a freak or some hentai model reject."

She said and I felt like maybe she would understand.

"I-"

I started to say then the toast popped up and I squeaked then my ears and tail popped out.

"Ack!"

I flustered and quickly pulled my skirt down and made sure my hat stayed on.

"Yeah I see it happens when you get scared."

She laughed.

"Or flustered or sometimes even overly happy."

I sighed and buttered the toast.

"Hey I found you!"

Angela giggled as she tackled me then my tail popped out again.

"Yeah is it time already?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Okay see you later Kim."

I smiled and she waved.

"Did you eat?"

I asked Penny.

"Yeah."

She nodded.

"Okay."

I shrugged and we walked outside.


	18. 18

(Kid)

I walked to the girls dorm and waited for the girls by the side of the wall.

I watched some of the girls getting picked up by their two star meisters or whoever was picking them up, I saw Jackie with another witch whom she has to watch over then I Angela burst out of the door and tackle Mifune.

"Hey."

Kami smiled and I noticed she was wearing the hat.

"Mornin'!"

Penny giggled.

"Good morning girls, are you ready?"

I asked and they nodded.

I walked them to school as normal with silence and the occasional humming of Penny and sometimes if I listened carefully I could hear Kami humming also to the same song.

"Oh today I have weapon class..."

Penny frowned.

"Oh okay bye i'll see you at lunch."

Kami smiled and we parted ways.

We walked to class and I decided the only way I was gonna get that blood sample is if I stay around her all day so I sat next to her and she sat beside Maka and Crona.

"Today we're having a test!"

Sid yelled.

"Yes I studied for this!"

Kami and Maka said at the same time and since I was in the center it was kinda funny to see them both excited in the same way.

They handed out the tests and I started on my name and they started on the questions.

"Shit I can't get the K right its always the god damn K."

I said under my breath while desperately erasing the K and trying to write it again.

I felt a tap and I turned to see Kami.

"What are you trying to do?"

She asked.

"I'm trying to make the K in my name symmetrical in a horizontal way but every way I write it it comes out asymmetrical..."

I sighed.

"Why don't you try writing it in monospaced font its horizontally symmetrical, Here let me."

She said the she scooted closer and took the paper and pencil from my hand and drew a guideline.

"See?"

She said handing me the pencail.

"H-how?!"

I gasped as i looked at the symmetrical guidelines.

"I like monospaced font its my second favorite font I personally enjoy League Gothic font its my favorite."

She smiled.

"F-father will be pleased that I finally finished my first hand writen paper test, I wont be a asymmetrical piece of trash."

I said happily.

"Thank you so much!"

I smiled, I was so happy I couldve cried happy tears.

"Nah its nothing just take it as thank you for the hat I guess."

She shrugged.

"Y-you're to great for words."

I said then I saw the time and I only had fifteen minutes left and I quickly started to answer the questions.

After i finished I saw her and Maka had finished early and we handed ours in.

Now I couldnt let anything happen to her since she was the only person who understood my love for symmetry and not once did she judge me so now I was torn on what to do since there was a possibility that if I succeeded on geting the blood sample from her i'd be sending her to her death but on the other hand maybe the reason father wants the blood sample is because maybe he wants to help her or something?

Dang I was so torn I wanted to smoke, Ive somehow gotten addicted to cigarettes even though its like breathing air to me I still feel the rush off of it and the bright side of me being a shinigami is that I'm not affected by them as far as chemicals and lung cancer.


	19. 19

(Kami)

Lunch started and we met up with the rest of the group.

I sat with Maka, Kid, Crona, Patty and Soul while in another table Black*Star, Liz, Penny and Tsubaki were talking.

"So um Crona do you like the color yellow?"

I asked to get a conversation started since Maka and Soul were bickering and Kid was in his own world and Patty was sitting beside me across from Crona.

"Y-yellow, Yeah it reminds me of the sun."

Crona said as he fed Ragnarok food.

"I like yellow but it reminds me of piss!"

Ragnarok said.

"Oh yeah it does look like piss!"

Patty giggled and I was starting to think her and Ragnarok would be better off together rather than her and Crona.

"Please refrain from cuss words at the table!"

I scolded.

"Sowry..."

Patty and Ragnarok said except Ragnarok said it as a mock.

"Crona how old are you?"

I asked.

"16..."

He said, Crona is 16 and Patty is almost 18 ah what an odd couple theyd be.

"H-how old are you Okami?"

He asked.

"Call me Kami and i just turned sixteen two months ago in august."

I said.

"K-kami, August what?"

He asked.

"August 8th."

I said.

"I wish I had a birthday..."

Crona sighed.

"Wait what you don't have a birthday?"

I frowned.

"No, L-lady Medusa never gave me a birthday I only know how old I am I just don't know when I was born..."

Crona said and his eyes looked so sad and it made me see why Patty liked him, She couldnt exspress it but I could see.

"Aw Crona we should give you a birthday!"

I said.

"G-give me a birthday?"

He asked.

"Yeah like make up an inportant date and give you one of those as a birthday."

I said.

"Maka when did Crona first meet everyone?"

I asked.

"Mmm id say the day Kid had a party which was just after the Kishin Asura was revived and the date was...The 30th of October I think!"

She said.

"Was it?"

I asked and we both turned to Kid who was staring at the table.

"W-what, sorry i wasnt listening."

He said jumping up.

"What date was the party you threw in October, You know after the Kishin was revived."

Maka said.

"It was before halloween so i think it was the 13th."

He said.

"No way it was the 18th."

Soul said.

"I-I thought it was the 16th."

Crona said.

"No it was the 17th."

Patty said.

"Im very sure I would never throw a party on the 17th, Patty."

Kid said.

"Oh then it was the 16th."

Patty said.

"Crona what do you want it to be?"

I asked Crona and he flinched.

"I-I dont know whatever Maka thinks it is..."

Crona whimpered.

"Crona its your birthday."

Maka said.

"T-then i want it to be the-"

Crona started to say then Ragnarok jumped in.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG IT WASNT THE 16TH THE 17TH THE 30TH OR THE 18TH IT WAS THE FREAKIN' 28TH!"

Ragnarok yelled.

"Oh yeah that sounds about right."

Maka laughed.

"Oh yeah my bad I remember the other party on the 18th that Black*Star threw."

Soul said.

"Oh yeah in fact the 13th was actually the day I made the library symmetrical."

Kid said.

"Okay so the 28th is your new birthday Crona!"

I said.

"Yay."

He smiled, and it was cute then I saw again what Patty liked in him I also say this because I saw her eyes twinkle a little.

Crona was cute when he smiled and I felt that Patty and him might actually work out since Crona was shy and timid and Patty was outgoing and immature and I think she'd break Crona out of his shell and she likes Ragnarok also so it might work!


	20. 20

(Kid)

Class started again and this was our last class it was combat class again, I suppose it was because Father was trying to get the witches the best combat training.

Stein taught combat class and he had us spar with partners that he assigned.

"Okay Black*Star go with Maka and Killik go with Crona."

Stien said.

"Kid why don't you go with Kami."

Stien said and I nodded.

This would actually be a perfect opportunity to get blood from her but then again I would actually have to hurt her to do that and I don't intend to do that but if this helps her maybe i'll have to...

"Okay which group wants to go first?"

Stein asked and Black*Star and Maka of course raised their hands.

They fought like their lives depended on it and it almost got really bad so Stein had to stop them and call in another group.

"Okay Kilik and Crona go."

He said.

There werent very many of us today since some people went out of town since this week was optional for everyone but the two stars who were watching the other witches also if you were partnered with someone who was watching a witch then you had to stay also which is why Liz and Patty are complaining but when they met Kami the cheered up, Liz really only stayed for Kilik and Patty stayed for Crona.

Oh did i not mention Liz had a huge crush on Kilik but he doesnt even know shes there.

"Okay Kid, Kami you ready?"

Stein asked.

"Yeah."

I nodded and Kami did the same.

Liz and Patty were in my hands and Kami had Penny attached to her choker already as we stood on the battlefield.

"Start!"

Stein yelled.

I still had that bottle in my suit pocket but I had to make her shed blood to get even a drop.

"Wolf, Woof, Wolf, Woof."

Kami chanted and seven equal copies of her appeard and she was the eighth standing right on center.

"Oh crap, Kid don't you dare."

Liz warned.

"I can't shoot if shes symmetrical!"

I said.

"Kid seriouly I thought we got over this come on remember what your psychologist said!"

Liz scolded.

"O-okay shes asymmetrical if I close my eyes and shoot!"

I said.

I blindly shot while spining in circles hoping at least one would hit.

"Kid twelve o-clock!"

Patty said and I shot.

"C-can I open my eyes now?"

I asked.

"Stupid you couldve opened your eyes a long time ago but yes the copies are gone since you shot her."

Liz said and i opened my eyes.

Kami held her shoulder then drew a sword.

"See look now shes asymmetrical."

Liz said then Kami drew another matching sword that she held in her other hand.

"Nevermind."

Liz sighed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now!"

I said.

"Shoot her!"

Liz yelled.

"Shit."

I cursed.

When i wasnt paying attention she struck from behind.

I took off flying foward but I bounced back up just as quick as I fell.

"Heat source two o-clock!"

Patty yelled and I shot in that direction.

"Dang what the hell is in those bullets!?"

Kami yelled as she tried to stand up.

"Its his soul wavelength, We don't shoot normal bullets hehehe!"

Patty giggled.

"Liz, Patty lets end this before she becomes symmetrical again."

I said.

"Ready!"

Liz and Patty said.

"Soul resonance!"

We said in sync.

"Noice rate 3.07%."

Liz said.

"Ready for fire in 4."

Patty said.

"3."

Liz counted.

"2."

Patty giggled.

"1!"

Liz and Patty said.

"Death cannon."

I said and aimed for fire.

I couldnt see if I actually hit her since shadows and such blocked my view but in the end when the smoke cleared she was sprawling on the floor in pain and cursing.

"Crap! Mother F-"

Kami sprawled on the ground and Penny sat beside her fanning her with her hands.

I let Liz abd Patty go and Liz ran to Kilik and Patty ran to see if Kami was okay I was going to go also but Stein called me over.

"Good job, Hey did you go to the guy?"

Stein asked me.

"Yeah I got them."

I nodded, Stein was refering to the cigarettes.

"How about this we can use it as a cover up, I'll let you pick up my cigarettes and you can get some for yourself on the way...So it doesnt seem like a seventeen year old is buying cigarettes."

Stein whispered and smiled like a madman.

"Sure whatever you want Sir."

I smiled lightly and shook his hand while handing him the cigarette package that he shoved in his coat pocket.

"Okay class have a nice weekend."

Stein said.

I kept a pack of cigarettes with me since these strange pieces of paper made me feel slightly content and at ease but I couldn't let Father find out about it or he'd be dissapointed in me for being addicted to these things now.


	21. 21

(Kami)

"Hell'' getting hit with Kid's soul wavelength hurt like Hell so when Death Cannon hit me dang I dropped like a fly who just got zapped...With a machine gun.

"Are you okay?"

Penny asked while fanning me.

"Freakin' Hell, Crap!"

I yelled and held my stomach where he shot me.

"Ah you'll get over it in a few minutes, His soul has gotten stronger so it will hurt more and the pain will last longer."

Patty giggled.

"Ah it hurts like hell!"

I rolled around holding my stomach, It hurt more than stomach cramps or a punch in the gut it felt like I had just gotten stabbed or shot!

"Hehehehe."

Patty giggled.

"Damn it hurts..."

I whinned and tried to stand but failed and rolled back into the ground.

"Oh your underwear is showing."

Patty giggled and picked my skirt up but I was in so much pain I didnt care.

"Did it hurt that much?"

Penny asked.

"Yes freaking yes!"

I yelled.

"You have pink underwear..."

Patty giggled then started to poke my butt.

"What the hell Patty..."

I coughed in pain.

"Heheh."

Patty giggled.

"Patty don't mess with Kami."

Kid said standing over me.

"Sowry."

Patty giggled.

"Did it hurt that much?"

Kid asked.

"Mother fu-"

I started to say but he cut me off.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed.

"Ahhhhhhh."

I groaned and Kid held out his hand for me.

"Thanks..."

I coughed, He helped me up and we got a little to close for a little to long but whatever.

Penny put my cap back on me while i tried to stay steady.

"Im hungry can we go eat!"

Patty whined as I staggered trying to stat steady.

"Yeah yeah."

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Liz!"

Kid called and Liz shot him a look cause she was talking with some guy.

"Patty tell her in that special way you have."

Kid smirked.

"Sis get yo ass over here now!"

Patty said real thug like even I whimpered.

"S-sorry I have to go..."

Liz said to the guy and walked this way with her head down.

"What the hell Patty, Don't diss your sisters vibe."

Liz whimpered.

"Im hungry."

Patty demanded.

"Well I was talking and you interupted me!"

Liz growled.

"Why don't we invite Crona?"

I said and Patty flinched.

"Can we invite Kilik!"

Liz begged and turned but he was already gone.

"N-nevermind..."

She sighed.

I saw Crona was about to walk home alone so I staggered over to him.

"Crona hey Crona wait!"

I called then tripped.

"Ah are you okay?"

Crona asked and I fell and he caught me, He was surprisingly strong dispite his appearance.

"Yeah sorry."

I got up and shook it off.

"Do you wanna go out to eat with us?"

I asked.

"Say yes you dope, Im hungry!"

Ragnarok said and I was starting to see how much alike him and Patty were.

"Y-yes?"

Crona said like a question.

"Um cool!"

I said then I hobbled over to the group.

"So where are we going?"

I asked.

We all turned to Patty who was now acting shy.

"Maybe we can go to What'a'burger..."

Patty whimpered.

"Okay sounds good!"

I smiled.

Im starting to think this would work out!


	22. 22

(Kid)

I had gotten the blood sample from her when I helped her up since I saw her arm was bleeding and it was easy to get a quick drop or two from her, I was just hoping she didnt suspect anything.

Patty forced us to go to What'a'burger and as we walked she laced her arm in with Crona's and he was walking like he was having a panic attack while Patty skipped happily.

I walked towards the back with Kami and Liz and Penny walked infront of us.

"Have you even been to What'a'burger?"

Liz asked Penny.

"No but i think Kami stole something from there once..."

Penny said.

"Omg Patty stole a car from there when we were still in Brooklyn!"

Liz laughed.

I everynow and then caught Kami looking over at me suspiously but when I caught her she'd smile, I wondered if she had realized I took blood from her or if she smelled cigarettes on me again, she had an amazing nose which worried me since I smoked although you could only smell it on my clothes since it doesnt affect me any other way but then again maybe she smelled her blood on me and thats what she was concerned for since its not like she actually cares about my health so it must be shes just irritated about the smell.

"Crona what do you like to eat here?"

Patty giggled.

"W-whatever..."

Crona said, He was clearly uncomfortable with the close contact.

"Hey whats the mini cowgirl doing here!?"

Ragnarok popped out.

"Th-they invited us to eat remember."

Crona said.

"I thought the hot one invited us."

Ragnarok said.

"It was Patty's idea."

Crona said.

"Hi Ragnarok!"

Patty smiled.

"Look unless you're gonna ride-"

Ragnarok started to say but Crona quickly covered his non exsistant while speaking mouth.

"Ride what?"

Patty asked and she was clearly unaware of the vulgar comment Ragnarok was about to make.

"N-nothing!"

Crona flustered and held Ragnarok down until he dissapeared.

"Okay!"

Patty giggled and went back to her childhood lalaland.

We walked to What'a'burger and a familiar face was agrueing with the cashier.

"Hey I said I wanted the kids meal and you said you can't give me the kids meal for free since im ordering an adult meal also why?!"

Black*Star argued with the cashier while Tsubaki majorly apolizied.

"Im sorry but you really don't look like a child under thirteen."

She said.

"Well I am!"

Black*Star yelled and we all knew he was lying.

"Black*Star whats up?"

I waved.

"Forget just get me whatever I ordered heres my money."

Black*Star said then he walked over.

"Kid what do you want?"

Patty asked.

"Whatever as long as its not onion rings."

I said and she nodded.

"Hey man whats up?"

Black*Star stood ready for a high five but I didnt give him one.

"So I didnt see you wearing the girls uniform today what happened?"

I smirked.

"Tsubaki wouldnt let me wear hers so I had to order one..."

Black*Star said.

"Somehow I don't belive you, How about I buy you one and I get to take all the blackmail pictures I want."

I said.

"Hey more startime for me!"

Black*Star shrugged.

"Then its settaled be prepared for tomorrow."

I smirked.

"Okay I'll be ready!"

Black*Star said while taking it as a challenge.

We all sat down at a table.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty and Crona sat on one side then Kami sat on the end close to the wall i sat next to her then Liz and Penny sat beside me.

"So Kami, I didnt get your age."

Black*Star said although it was obvious that he reallt didnt care he just wanted to talk to her.

"Sixteen."

She said.

"Oh its like a match made in-"

Black*Star started to say but Kami cut him off.

"Hell?, Oh and I didnt get your age, Is it twevle?"

She mocked.

"Well if they'd give me the kids meal i'll be twelve..."

He said then the cashier walked by and he quickly added to that.

"B-but no because im thirteen!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Here is your orders."

The cashier said handing each of us our bags.

I opened the bag and saw the one thing I didnt want Onion rings.


	23. 23

(Kami)

I shouldnt have let Patty order the food because I told her no fries for mine and what happened i got fries...i asked for Onion rings.

"Patty, I asked for fries..."

Kid said and Patty snaped out of her love dazed face.

"Oh oopsie!"

Patty giggled.

"Wait Patty I asked for a cheeseburger and I got a grilled cheese."

Liz said.

"Yeah and I asked for a grilled cheese and I got a cheeseburger."

I said.

"And I asked for fries and got Onion rings...Also I asked for a cheeseburger and I got a grilled cheese."

Kid said.

"I got all of my stuff right..."

Crona whispered.

"Them just switch, Jeez don't be such babys!"

Patty said.

"Um here."

I gave my cheeseburger to Liz for her grillled cheese.

"Here I don't like Onion rings."

Kid said and he handed me his.

"I don't really like fries so here."

I said and we traded.

"Hey but that still leaves me with a grilled cheese."

Kid said.

"Oh I have a cheeseburger but thats what I ordered...D-do you want to trade?"

Crona asked Kid but Patty didnt let him.

" No no he does NOT, Kid stop being a baby and eat it."

Patty said.

"Fine I never said I didnt like grilled cheese I'm just specifying that you messed up our orders."

Kid shrugged.

"Shut up and eat your food Kid."

Patty smiled like a knife or should I say gun.

We ate with the occaional Black*Star flirt or Patty giggle and Ragnarok dirty jokes.

I occaionally turned to see Kid who was looking down, He always looked like he had something on his mind and something tjat hurt him and I wondered why.

I had suddenly remembered I forgot my bag back at school.

"Crap I fogot my bag, I have to go!"

I said quickly sliding under the table and running out the door.

"W-wait Kami, Kid go with her she doesnt know how to get there by herself!"

I heard Liz say but I doubted he would.

I ran until I realized I didnt know where DWMA was and even worse I didnt know where I was.

"Ah hell I shouldve waited."

I frowned.

I walked in a slump when I couldnt find my way then out of no where a shaddow tackled me.


	24. 24

(Kid)

I ran after her but she was fast and I had even seen her tranform full wolf to try and get there, In order to keep up with her I had to use Beelzebub to catch up but the only thing is she stopped randomly and I was riding behind her from above so when I saw her stop I quickly tried to stop but hey you try stopping a flying skateboard that was going at the normal driving speed limit 36 then had to stop so randomly without brakes! I guess physics just didnt aprove because my skateboard didnt have any brakes so I took off flying towards her.

I landed on top of her and it only took her a second to attack, She threw me off (Into a dumpster) and skid back ready to attack.

"S-sorry..."

I coughed and staggered to get up but my body left a very comfortable dent in the metal dumpster and it was hard for me to leave.

"Omg Kid!"

She ran over to me.

"Im so so so so so sorry!"

She panicked and helped me up but I staggered.

"Are you okay?"

She said and I really didnt register since I hit my head pretty hard and I felt dizzy.

"Y-yeah i'm fine I-"

I said then I tripped but she helped me to stand.

"Why did you sneak up on me!?"

She frowned and before I knew it we were on the ground and I was sitting.

"I forgot..."

I shrugged and laughed.

I seriouly couldnt register anything right now my head hurt so bad and I really couldnt see to much.

"Woah don't fall asleep you probably have a concussion."

She said but my vision blurred.

"Hey look at me!"

She said waving her hand in front of my face and before I knew it my head was in her lap.

I was starting to blackout but her voice called me back since a part of me knew I wouldnt really know what happened if I blacked out but it probably wouldnt be good.

"No don't you dare blackout!"

She said.

"W-wait what was I doing before this?"

I asked in confusion.

At this point i couldnt remember anything and I really couldnt see either so I didnt know whos lap I was in or why I was with such a pretty girl and I was starting to forget my name.

"Kid, No no Kid look at me look at me!"

The girl said while squeezing my face with both hands.

"I don't remember having a mom who are you?"

I glared and squinted to try to clear my vision but it didnt work.

"Kid its me Kami!"

She frowned.

"K-kami?"

I asked confused since the name did sound like a name i knew.

"Yes and you're Kid, Death the Kid and we we're friends."

She said and every now and then my vision would clear then go blurry.

My vision blurred until I didnt see anything anymore then I was sure I blacked out.


	25. 25

(Kami)

I had felt so guilty i hit Kid and I hit him so hard he was all loopy now.

"No no no Kid no you can't pass out on me!"

I said doing everything to keep him awake.

He kept closing his eyes and I had to pinch him to wake him up.

When he started to lose his memory thats when I got worried.

"Kid look at me."

I said and he tried to focus.

"You can't go to sleep, Look I don't know how shinigamis are affected by concussions but humans have a huge chance of dying and I know my body but I don't kmow yours so please don't fall asleep."

I begged.

He tried but in the end he passed out.

"Shoot I shouldve looked before I thew him into the dumpster."

I said then I turned to see the Kid shaped dent in the dumpster wall.

"Kid."

I poked him in the shoulder but no response so I was gettimg worried.

"Kid I swear if this is a joke I'll kick your ass."

I said but this time poking his cheek and his skin was really soft but bleh i'm getting side tracked.

"P-please wake up, I don't wanna be blamed for killing Lord Death's prized son he'll kill me!"

I begged.

I moved his hair out of his eyes and then I noticed the strange three stipes and it made me wonder why they were there I mean they were cute but I wondered if he did it himself or if he was like me and we just had strange hair.

"Please work..."

I prayed then I held his nose closed hoping he'd wake up but it didnt even seem to faze him in fact when i let go he just started to breath again like normal.

"Kid I really don't know what to do anymore so please."

I said.

No response but he was breathing and then i felt even worse for hitting him into the dumpster and now his face was getting redder and I was almost sure if I didnt wake him up there would be serious trouble and I would feel even more terrible then I felt right now.

"I'm so sorry, I'm trash and its true im just a reject hentai model who just hurt one of the only people she cares about on this earth..."

I said and tears started to fall, Tears in which I quickly wiped away as the rolled down.

"I don't know...maybe if Lord Death doesnt kill me I'll kill myself."

I said while quickly wiping tons of tears away.

I tugged on his suit once more and this time he slightly flinched.

"Wake up please...for me."

I frowned and poked his cheek once more.

"Okay Kid I'm sorry but I have to do this and I swear i'm just checking but maybe maybe you have something like a phone or something..."

I said reluctantly.

I unbuttoned his suit and searched through the inside of his pockets hoping he'd have a phone or something but he didnt all he had were two cigarettes hidden in his pocket.

"Really Kid, You'd think the seventeen year old shinigami son would have his own cellphone, I was right you do smoke."

I sighed.

"Someone's gonna think i'm robbing you!"

I said while shaking him lightly.

I seriously didnt know what to do anymore all I could think if was slapping him but that wasnt a good idea so I didnt do it.

"Wake up please, Its getting dark and my bag is still in school..."

I frowned.

I decided to drag him to the side so people didnt think anything of it and so I could sit him against the wall.

"Seriously if this didnt wake him up I don't know what will."

I said then I rememebered I had the simple ink around my neck.

"Ah i'm so stupid."

I said then I quickly drew out an towl and a water bottle which actually had real water in it so everything was semi okay.

I put the wet towl on his forehead and then I remembered what they said when they needed to call Lord Death so I drew out a mirror and tried to remember the number.

42-42-546 I drew on the mirror.

"Hey hiya hey!"

Lord Death waved.

"Lord Death we kinda have a problem..."

I said very scared.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"W-well I left my bag at school and so I went to go get and Kid came after me since I didnt know where the school was b-but I didnt know that and he was on his skateboard and then I stopped and then he ran into me and I thought he was an attacker and due to instinct I threw him off and into a dumpster b-by accident...A-and now he's kinda passed out."

I said very scared, I showed him Kid who was against the wall and leaning against me with his head on my shoulder.

"Its okay dear don't freak out, Kid isnt a normal human so he wont die if he falls asleep it won't affect him so don't worry he's practicly immortal but don't tell him that he's scared of immortals..."

Lord Death said.

"A-are you sure I am so so so sorry I swear it was just a reflex, I got attacked alot on the street so it was a reflex."

I panicked.

"Its okay my dear, Kid is a tough one I can assure you he's fine."

He smiled.

"S-so what should I do?"

I asked.

"Can you wait till he wakes up and if he doesnt wake up withing a hour or two call me again and I'll go get him, Can you do that for me dear?"

He asked.

"Yes of course!"

I said.

"Don't worry my dear he's okay, I'll check in in about an hour."

He smiled.

"Yes sir."

I nodded and he waved and hung up.

I moved Kid into my lap again and watched him, As he sleept he looked so peaceful and perfect again the kind of perfect I longed for.


	26. 26

(Kid)

I wondered what had happened and if I was home since I felt like I was on my bed at home but when I turned over I felt a poke on my face.

"Meh."

I groaned and turned over again.

"A-ack!"

I heard a voice then I felt a push and I turned back to the other side again.

I then realized what I was laying on didnt feel like a pillow it was soft but not a pillow.

"Kid..."

I heard a concerned voice call me but I didnt feel like waking up.

"Kid please answer me."

The voice called, I then thought about it and that wasnt Liz or Patty's voice and it was female so I started to question.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar girl looking over me concerned and then I realized I was in her lap.

"Omg Kid I was so scared, Im so so sorry!"

She said then she brushed my gair out of my face.

"Ah what the hell my head hurts."

I said trying to get up but she gently pushed me down again.

"No don't push yourself please."

She said.

I tried to think what happened and small blurred flashbacks came to mind one was getting thrown into a dumpster.

"Kami?"

I asked trying to rememeber her name and what happened.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Kid it was a reflex and-"

She panicked and I stopped her there.

"Sorry for what?"

I asked.

"F-for throwing you into the dumpster."

She frowned.

I remembered and more flashes came back.

"Oh yeah I was on Beelzebub and then you randomly stopped and I crashed into you."

I remembered.

"Yeah, I told you not to fall asleep."

She said.

"I a shinigami won't die from such a simple cause of head trama!"

I smiled then winced cause it hurt.

"I'm glad."

She smiled then I realized she was actually crying and when she realized it herself she quickly covered her face.

"W-wait don't cry!"

I panicked, I've seen her cry before but this was differnt last time it was for herself not me and now she was actually crying for my concern or maybe she just felt guilty.

"I-I feel terrible, I don't know what I wouldve done if you didnt wake up."

She said muffled from her hands.

"Hey i'm fine don't worry about me."

I said sitting up from her lap then I leaned against the wall beside her.

"Im stupid."

She said muffled.

"No you're not."

I said attemptimg confort but I wasnt the best at these things since Liz and Patty never really talked to me about problems they always talked to eachother about it.

I sat close beside her as she had her face in her knees.

I looked down and saw a mirror flashing and I wondered if she had called Father.

I answered the mirror.

"Ah Kid you're up!"

Father said.

"Yeah but..."

I said directing the mirror towards her.

"What happened?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll come down and get you then."

Father said and I nodded.

He hung up the mirror and within seconds he appeared with a large flash in front of us.

"Okay Kid lets take you home."

Father said.

"W-wait can I come too, I wanna make sure he's okay...

Kami said and she stood up quickly.

"If you insist but you really don't have to I'm sure he's fine."

Father said.

"Kami its okay i'm fine."

I said standing up then I felt a wave if nausea rush over me and I stumbled foward but Father pinched the back of my suit and stood me up again.

"No you're not fine."

Kami said, She supported my weight as I had my arm around her and I felt guilty for not being able to do much.

I mean me as a shinigami I should heal faster than normal and I now felt useless.

"Yeah you mustve thrown him pretty hard for it to affect him for this long."

Father said.

"Um yes there is a Kid shaped dent in the dumpster."

Kami said and our attention turned to it.

"Wow very impressive!"

Father clapped.

Kami didnt respond it just looked like it made things worse.

"Father."

I scolded.

"Ah sorry, Okay lets go then shall we?"

Father said then in a flash we were in the living room of Gallows manor.

"Seriouly I'm fine."

I sighed.

"Then walk to the couch by yourself, If you can do that I'll leave."

She shrugged.

"Fine."

I said.

The second the let go i felt sick and I staggered then in the end I fell foward almost making it to the couch but in the end Father caught me by the suit and put me on the couch.

"You can stay here tonight if you want since there isnt school tomorrow."

Father said to Kami.

"Can I call my sister and tell her I wont be returning until tomorrow?"

Kami asked.

"Sure the phone is in the kitchen in the mean time I'll call Liz and Patty and tell them also."

Father said as he led her to the phone.

I wondered where Liz and Patty were.


	27. 27

(Kami)

I called Penny and told her what happened and she found it funny but I felt terrible.

"Sis."

She said before I hung up.

"What?"

I asked.

"Heheh nevermind."

She said and I was confused.

"Bleh okay I'll see you tomorrow."

I said.

"Byee."

She giggled and I hung up.

I walked back into the living room and awkwardly stood there as Lord Death got a pillow and a blanket.

"Father, I'm fine!"

Kid frowned.

"Oh hush up and learn to just sit still."

Lord Death laughed and in this way he didnt seem very scary although i was still very scared of him.

"Liz isnt coming home tonight but Patty should be here in a few minutes, so she says."

Lord Death said.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

"You can sit down you know."

Kid said and I reluctantly sat on the couch across from him.

I stared at the ground as Lord Death spoke to Kid and I wasnt even paying attention to what they were talking about until my name was called about the times.

"Kami."

Lord Death adressed me.

"Ah i'm sorry I spaced out for a sec."

I smiled.

"Can you read incantations in elder witch writing?"

Lord Death asked.

"Yes I can but I wasnt taught the full language since my teacher was killed before she taught me the rest, But I can read and speak enough to speak to an elder witch if I had to."

I said.

"Wonderfull, Can you read something for me?"

Lord Death asked me.

"Sure."

I said and he handed me a framed paper that had strange drawing on them.

There was elder language hidden inbetween the regular writing of what looked like blueprint sketches.

"Unum tamen, ut intra octo maleficis key iacet in numen esse et responde mihi et Vitam aut capta sit cogitare nisi unum datum est tibi et mundus horreat."

I said.

"What does that mean is it a spell?"

Kid asked.

"No I think its a prophecy."

I said.

"Can you translate it?"

Lord Death asked and I nodded.

"Within the eight witches lies the key although one may be a goddess they all answer to greed, A life will be taken or so you may think unless one is given the world will sink."

I said.

"A 800 year old prophecy."

Lord Death mumbled.

"Father what does this mean?"

Kid asked.

"It means the prophecy is closer than we think."

He said.

"Does that mean there has something to do with the eight witches?"

Kid asked.

"Yes it has come, Its time for all the witches to meet."

Lord Death said.

I turned the framed page and I saw something at the bottem of the page.

'The original group must team up for the ride, will the survive?'

It read on the bottem.

"It says one more thing."

I said.

"The original group must team up for the ride, will they survive?"

I said.

"How about sunday the witches meet?"

Lord Death smiled as if we were meeting for a tea party.

"Wait Father what does that mean?"

Kid asked but Lord Death ignored him.

"Hey I heard what happened!"

Patty giggled as she ran in looking super happy.

"Patty I have to work on something back at DWMA will you stay with Kami and Kid and entertain them like you do?"

Lord Death asked.

"Sure!"

Patty giggled.

"Okay take care and i'll check in later!"

Lord Death waved and teleported out.

"Heheheheheh, I heared you got your ass kicked!"

Patty giggled and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah..."

Kid laughed.

"I feel terrible about it so shut up."

I sighed.

"Oh its Kid, No matter how many times you hit him he comes back."

Patty giggled.

"Yeah and i'm a shinigami so i'll live longer than the normal human."

He said.

"Arent you sad about it...?"

I asked.

"I suposse ive never thought about it."

Kid shrugged.

"As a witch ive thought about it, My sister doesnt have a witch soul so she doesnt have the gift of long life which means she'll die long before I do a-and i'll still look the same once i hit twenty but she'll age."

I said and thinking about this made me depressed.

"Oh I understand what you mean."

He said.

"I can't think about living without Liz i'd miss her to much, Id die for her and she'd die for me."

Patty said.

"Well thinking about this now it does make me a little sad but I know since in this world we live alot of people die in battle and it would be a miracle if I even lasted that long."

Kid said.

"I wouldnt be able to go on if Penny died."

I said.

"Yeah...I get you."

Patty said.

Really thinking about it hurt but Pattys bright personality made me forget about it just as quickly as i brought it up.


	28. 28

(Kid)

Patty and Kami played games and talked I pretty much just enjoyed their company and watched.

"Can we make a fort!"

Patty begged.

"If you make it symmetrical!"

I said.

"Yay!"

Patty giggled and pulled Kami by the arm to go make a fort.

I sat up and went through my pocket contents then I saw a few things had been moved around and I wondered if Kami or Father had seen the cigarettes in my pocket and the thought made me worry.

I felt alot better so I tried to stand up and I didnt feel like throwing up but I decided to just stay there.

"Hey Kid can we order pizza!"

Patty giggled.

"Sure do what you please."

I said, I watched them build the childish fort and I loved how happy they were doing it.

Kami ordered pizza while Patty finished the fort.

"Kid do you want anything?"

Kami asked.

"It doesnt matter i'll eat whatever you girls are eating."

I shrugged.

"Okay."

She smiled.

I wondered about what Father said and it worried me.

"I'll be back."

I said standing up.

"Oh do you feel better?"

Patty asked from a hole within the blankets and pillows of the fort.

"Yeah i'll be outsid checking the symmetry don't bother me."

I said walking out.

"Okay."

Patty giggled.

I walked outside and went into the same spot in the backyard as before and lit one of the cigarettes i had in my pocket.

I know i shouldnt and I didn't even like the smell of smoke in fact i never thought i would smoke since for me i didnt feel like I needed to or ever wanted to but for some reason they calm me down, I guess its the caffeien or something but it got my mind off of the reacurring problem.

I heard the door open and i panicked and threw the cigarette down on the ground and steped on it then I started to franticly wave my arms around while trying to get of the smoke smell.

"Hey can I borrow-"

Kami said when walking up to me then she stopped and glared at me.

"Yes yes borrow anything you want I don't care."

I coughed and tried to act normal and leaned against the wall but she just glared at me.

"Anything?"

She smirked.

"Yes anything just g-go back inside!"

I flustered.

"Okay thanks but first, Whats your passwird for your computer and is there anything in there you don't want me to see?"

She asked.

"Password is Symmetry and no there isnt do whatever you want."

I said.

"Okay."

She smiled and turned around and I hoped she'd walk away then she stopped again.

"You know smoking is bad for you right."

She said over her shoulder.

"I-I...Oh what the hell, Don't tell my Father please and don't tell Liz and Patty!"

I said.

"Yeah yeah I know."

She smiled.

"And its not bad for me since i'm a shinigami!"

I said.

"Yeah yeah Mr.Shinigami is ammune to everything but Onion rings."

She laughed and walked back inside.

"I am to ammune to Onion rings I just choose not to eat them."

I said.

I lit the last cigarette I had and when i was done I went back inside and the Pizza had already come and the girls were inside the fort they made, playing on my computer.


	29. 29

(Kami)

We spent the night eating pizza and playing video games on Kid's computer and it was the most fun i've ever had.

All three of us fell asleep in the fort and when I woke up at dawn (Same cursed time as always) Patty was laying down beside me and Kid fell asleep with his computer on and it in his arms I decided to move it so it doesnt break so I gently took it from his arms and placed it on one of the chairs that held the fort up.

Patty looked so cute when she was asleep she reminded me of Penny, Patty was dreaming of something cause she would smile then she'd frown then she would smile again, she even blushed a few times so i wondered if it was about Crona or something.

I pulled one of the blankets that made the door and covered Patty then I pulled the other one off and covered Kid then I shared the other blanket with Patty and fell asleep again.

I almost never dreamed but for some reason i did and this was a strange dream.

I was in a field and there were stars all around me, I walked through the vast emptyness and stopped when I saw the image of my soul right in front of me.

The soul was golden and it had wings, a tail and ears but I could feel it was mine it just looked different for some reason and it was much bigger than my normal soul and I wondered why.

"The soul of a goddess is huge my dear."

I female voice said.

"Who are you and what do you mean goddess?"

I asked.

"You'll learn soon enough my dear, I have a question for you will you take it?"

The talking soul asked.

"Yes what is it?"

I asked.

"Would you give your life for someone elses?"

She asked.

"I-I don't know maybe."

I said honestly.

"Hmm if it was one of your friends would yoy save them even if it meant you dying in return?"

She asked.

"If it was one of my friends yes I would."

I said.

"I wonder if when the time comes if you'll know what to do."

The soul said.

"W-wait tell me whats going to happen?"

I asked.

I was starting to wake up then I heard a voice another voice whom i knew as Patty.

"Oopsie I think I woke her up."

Patty giggled as she sat on me in horse position.

"Patty your gonna hurt her."

Kid said.

"What happened?"

I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep hehehe."

She giggled.

"What really?"

I asked.

"Yeah something about "Whats gonna happen?" and "Who are you?" and thats it then you started screaming and I tackled you."

She giggled.

"Oh I guess I had a weird dream or something."

I shrugged and she was still on me.

"Patty get off please."

I laughed.

"Oopsie sowry."

She giggled and crawled off.

I sat up and saw Kid in the corner on his computer.

"Hey did Liz ever make it home?"

I asked.

"Oh Liz stayed over with Maka and Blair so shes there now...probably."

Patty shrugged.

"Y-you don't know where your own sister is."

I frowned.

"Nah shes good, Liz has always been _way_ tougher than me and I know she's stronger and that she's capable of taking care of herself so I know shes okay...Plus shes with Maka and Maka punched a Kishin and it exsploded!"

Patty giggled.

"Patty he exsploded due to confusion and Liz is a scaredy cat, I hate to say it but you're the stronger sister."

Kid said.

"No Lizzy is so amazing, I've seen her do everything and she even robbed Kid and at the time we didnt know he was a shinigami but he couldve killed us, That says alot about how brave she is!"

Patty said, Patty admired her sister so much and Liz meant the world to her and I could see it.

"Ah Patty you're so sweet to me!"

I heard a cry and then Liz tore the fort down and tackled Patty.

"Liz!"

Patty giggled and hugged her.

"Patty you're to kind to your sister."

She literally cried in Pattys hair as she held her tightly in her arms.

"Aw."

I smiled at how sweet it was.

"And you Kid you're a jerk!"

Liz sniffled.

"Hey I didnt mean to offend I just meant that-"

He started to say but Liz cut him off.

"Oh you shut up, Kid you offend everyone with your "Non offensive" comments."

She said using air quotes.

"Wait did you stay here all night?"

Liz asked me.

"Yes..."

I said.

"Oh yeah thats right what happened Lord Death said something happened to Kid."

Liz asked.

"Well..."

I started.

I told her the whole story and she laughed at every part, I of course left out the crying and the embarrassing parts.

"So Kid got his ass kicked."

Liz laughed.

"I wouldnt say that I mean in real combat he'd probably beat me anyday but it was a surprise thing, It was a reflex."

I laughed.

"You know from experience that Beelzebub doesnt have any brakes!"

Kid frowned.

"Yeah its true, I think Patty has gotten thrown off of that thing like a million times."

Liz laughed.

"Liz we ordered pizza!"

Patty giggled and tossed her a box.

"Ooh yum!"

Liz smiled and opened the box up and started eating.

I thought about calling Penny since she was probably worried but I wondered if she was up and what time it was.

"I love you Sis."

Patty smiled.

"Aw I love you too Patty!"

Liz smiled.

The scene made me worry for my sister so i decided to just call her.

Since there wasnt a roof to our fort anymore I just stood up and walked into the kitchen so I could call Penny.


	30. 30

(Kid)

Kami went to call Penny I assumed since she had seen the whole sisterly love scene and because she rushed off right after Patty told Liz she loved her.

I checked the time on my computer and it was 12:45 already so I assume Penny and Angela were awake, At least I hoped they were or she'd be waiting a bit although I really enojoyed her company.

"I'm gonna change."

I said.

"Oh okay."

Liz and Patty shrugged then went back to talking as if I didnt matter.

I went into my room and pulled out a shirt and jeans then took a shower.

When I was done I walked out with the towl on my head.

I walked over there so I could go into Father's room to set the bottle of Kami's blood in his room

"Heheh."

Patty giggled and I had totally forgoten that they were there.

"Patty what the hell are you laughing at this time, You know you worry me when you laugh."

I said, I couldnt see them since I had the towl over my head and I know this house inside and out that I didnt need to see to make my way around the house but unfortunatly I tripped on the carpet and flew into the couch.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Liz and Patty laughed hysterically.

I tumbled over the couch and landed standing up thankfully but with the towl still on my head.

"Thank god I landed ony feet."

I said and the towl fell in front of me but instead of on the floor it landed on someone in front of me.

Liz and Patty stared in suspense waiting for something to happen the I realized it was Kami under the towl then she realized what was on her and she freaked out.

"Ack!"

She threw the towl off and it hit me in the face and I put it on the couch.

"Ha you got Kid water on you."

Patty giggled and poked Kami.

"Oh god."

She panicked and rubbed her face.

"Thats probably not the only thing she got on her face."

Liz laughed.

"Omg omg omg omg omg omg."

She repeated then put her face in her knees as she did when she was upset.

"W-wait I only use that towl for my hair nothing else!"

I said quickly.

"Mhm sure."

Liz glared.

"Oh god shut up!"

Kami kicked her feet and held her hands to her face.

"Liz!"

I flustered.

"Well I mean we all know boys-"

Liz started to say but I shut her up by throwing a pillow at her.

"I swear that towl is only for my hair and Liz is a pervert anything she tells you is wrong!"

I said quickly.

"B-but wait what hair cause we have hair on our legs also...well at least I do, So what hair?"

Patty asked making the situation even worse.

"Hehe yeah Kid what h-"

Liz started to say but I thew another pillow at her.

"Oookay Liz shut up and Patty don't speak of that ever again and I only freaking use the towl on my head because everyday I wish for these stripes to go away and I one day wish for them to just be paint or something and for them to appear on the freaking towl, If you must know!"

I panicked.

"T-that makes me feel slightly better, Although the conversation went downhill."

Kami said muffled from her knees.

"Yeah you're right Kid its a small towl anyways although I mean that would probably work out for you since-"

Liz started but I quickly cut her off.

"Liz I swear one more word and I'll show everyone at school that picture of you and Soul and I'll post it online."

I threatened.

"I-I mean Kid you're wonderful and I'm sure that the towl is only for your perfect symmetrical hair and if it was for-"

She started and I cut her off again.

"Liz shut up I swear, that picture is on my phone and computer and it will take me three seconds to send it to everyone in school right now."

I said sternly and she yelped.

"I-I'll shut up now."

She smiled.

I wont tell you exsactly what they were doing in the picture so I'll let your imagination run wild and picture it yourselves but I will say that it is something that happened by Blair scaring Liz while I was gonna take a photo for Liz of Liz and Soul for his birthday then one thing lead to another and there was a trip and finger slip and a perfect blackmail picture for Death the Kid.

In all of the awkward conversation I forgot that I had Kami's blood in my hand and it was gone now then I turned to Kami who was holding it in her hands and about to open it.

"W-wait I need that!"

I said quickly trying ti take it from her but she stood up.

"What is it?"

She asked as she turned it in her hands.

"U-um its..."

"Medicin?"

She asked.

"Y-yes!"

I said quickly snatching it from her hands and putting it in my jean pocket.

"Whats it for?"

She asked.

"Ah you know its um..."

I thought.

"Did your physiatrist finally give you crazy pills!?"

Liz laughed then quickly covered her mouth afterwards.

"No its something for Father."

I said walking away.

I put it in his room and let out a sigh then I saw Kami's bag on Fathers desk with a note on it.

'Return this for me will you?'

-Father.


	31. 31

(Kami)

I really wondered what was in the small glass bottle that had fallen on me as well as the...Nevermind i dont wanna think about it.

Penny had actually answered the phone when I called her and I remembered I told her I was on my way so when Kid walked back into the room I asked right away.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I actually don't know how to get home from here so if you wouldnt mind maybe telling me the streets or-"

I started to say but Kid raised his hand and I stopped talking.

"No need I'll walk you back."

He said simply.

"A-are you sure?"

I asked.

"Yeah I'm supposed to watch you two anyways but I've failed in watching one..."

He sighed with the gesture to Penny.

"Um okay."

I nodded.

"Oh here."

He said handing me my bag.

"Oh thanks how did you get it?!"

I smiled and hugged my bag.

"Wait didnt you say that advanced fabrication magic only lasts 24 hours why is that still here?"

He asked.

"Oh cause I used...I mean I don't know."

I smiled hoping he'd drop it since I almost said "Maka's blood" since I had drawn this bag with the ink that I had made with Maka's blood and even I knew that since she had a grigori soul it would last longer maybe for a week or two depending on how strong her soul was.

"Okay then?"

Kid glared.

"Ah we should get going...Bye Liz, Bye Patty."

I smiled and hugged the sisters goodbye.

"I'll be back don't do anything stupid and don't even think about going into my computer Liz!"

Kid said.

"I-I wasnt going to do that!"

She said.

"Well just incase I took precations and changed my password."

He mock smiled.

"Crap!"

Liz stomped.

"Bye Lizzy I'll see you later."

Kid smiled and pulled me by the arm and closed the door.

"Okay lets go."

He said and I nodded.

Walking beside him made me wonder what was in that bottle because it looked almost like blood, and how he acted with it made me even more suspisious, Or maybe I was just over reacting and he's just scared to dissapoint his father.

"So what do you use in fabrication ink or is it just like regualr ink?"

He asked.

"Well I use a number of ingredients to make it stronger so."

I shrugged.

"Like what?"

He asked.

"Well if you use a soul it makes it really strong but I can't do that since i don't feel its right to kill for ink."

I said.

"You're absolutly right it is never good to kill a human for a soul, That is a Kishins work and that is forbidden."

Kid said.

"Oh human souls arent that great in it I meant weapon souls or even better a strong soul, My teacher always told me that if I slayed a Grigori soul and put it in my mix that whatever I drew with the ink would last forever."

I said simply.

"M-maka has a Grigori soul."

He said looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah I know but like I said thats a soul I can't take."

I said.

"Mm."

He nodded.

"But you know a Shinigami soul would be really nice in a AFMI mix."

I said looking at him with a smirk and he flinched.

"Ahahahah yeah but you can't take my soul, You wouldnt do that to me."

He said nervously laughing.

"Who says I wouldn't take a bite out of your delicious looking soul."

I smirked and licked my lips, I was only kidding since I knew I could and would never take his soul but it was fun to see the look on his face.

"You know anyother witch who said that I wouldve killed by now but you're okay."

He smiled.

"Oh i'm just "okay"?"

I laughed.

"Yeah but you're a differnet type of 'okay' you're the type of 'okay' I like."

He said then he realized what he said and looked down quickly as did I and with a pop my ears and taik came out.

"Mother fu-"

I started to say but Kid put the hat back on me.

"A lady shouldnt say such words."

He mocked.

"I'm a wolf, So i'm not even human, I can say what I want."

I laughed.

"You're to sweet to cuss."

He laughed as we aproached the dorm.

For once that was a comment I didnt know how to answer.

"Oh thanks for walking me Kid."

I smiled.

"Yeah, Oh Father wanted the witches to meet tomorrow so I'll be picking you up again, Should I call you two?"

He asked.

"Call with what?"

I asked.

"A ph- wait nevermind, The next mirror you walk by tomorrow be sure to check it since Father or I will probably be calling from there."

He said.

"L-like even mirrors in the girls bathroom?"

I asked.

"Whatever mirror someone has called Father from will work."

He said.

"I hope no kne has called him from the girls bathroom."

I giggled.

"Erk- yeah just be sure to check before hand."

He said.

"Mhm."

I nodded.

"Bye Kami."

He smiled.

"Bye Kid thanks for everything, Sorry again for you know the dumpster and stuff."

I laughed and he smiled and waved then took off and i went into the girls dorm.


	32. 32

(Kid)

The next day Father gathered the all witches and their partners as well as the people watching them and their partners which was basically the normal group.

Father instructed me to call Penny and Kami and tell them the meeting is a four,

I looked through a mirror hoping that it wouldnt appear in the girls bathroom.

I saw a girl with glasses putting on lipstick a girl whom I knew as Eternal Feather.

"Ack theres a boy in my mirror!"

She said smearing her lipstick across her face like a clown and then I realized i was looking through her compact mirror.

"Sorry Eteral Feather but can you direct me to Okami and Penny?"

I asked and she nodded then took off walking.

"Okami is in room 234 right?"

She asked.

"I don't know boys arent allowed in the girls dorm remember."

I said.

"They arent?"

She asked.

"No!"

I frowned.

"Really cause Black*Star is usually here on weekends and the bread boy Hero comes by also.

She laughed.

"Black*Star..."

I growled.

"Oh look there he is right now!"

She laughed and I saw Black*Star getting kicked out of a room.

"H-hey wait don't you want the star in the show also!?"

Black*Star yelled.

"No way you touched me!"

Yelled a familliar female voice.

"So what Hero groped you what makes touching you any worse!?"

Black*Star said and Kim walked outside of the room.

"And I kicked his ass for that shall I kick yours?"

Kim threatened.

"Like you could!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Black*Star get out of the girls dorm or I'll tell Father!"

I yelled and he jumped.

"Ah whatever tell him!"

He said sticking his tongue out.

"Father Black*Star is bothering the girls at their dorms."

I said pretending to talk to Father but I knew he wasnt there since he was running some last minute things.

"I-i'll leave!"

He said running off scared and I laughed.

"Ah we're here."

Eternal Feather walked past a few more places then stopped.

"Okami and Penny we have a call for you."

She said knocking on the door.

"HI!"

Penny popped out with her hyper personality.

"The meeting is at four and I'll be there to pick you up at three so you have about-"

I said but she cut me off.

"ONLY THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY!?"

She panicked.

"Sis hurry up I need to change also!"

She banged on the closet door.

"Why what happened?"

Kami asked while walking out and she was wearing a black skull crop top her DC cap and a jean skirt.

"Kid is coming in thirty minutes!"

She said pushing her and jumping in the closet.

I wasnt gonna even ask why they didnt change in the bathroom or in front of each other (since they were sisters) or why they changed in the small closet or even how then fit.

"Hi, Angela is with Mifune so I have no clue were they are but whatever we'll be ready in thirty."

She said.

"Okay see you then."

I nodded.

"Bye Lord Death's son Death the Kid."

Eternal Feather adressed me fully before closing the mirror.

Ah I better start walking if I wanna get there on time.

Once I got there I leaned against the wall like before and debated on buying more cigarettes then the girls walked out and the thought left my mind.


	33. 33

(Kami)

We walked out and Kid was already waiting for us.

"So what are we doing today?"

Penny giggled.

"I don't know."

Kid said grim as we walked.

"Omg are we gonna die!?"

I panicked.

"N-no at least I don't think."

He said.

"K-kid I finally started to trust someone and if you're leading us to our deaths I can't guarantee you'll live!"

I said nervously.

"Out of all people you trust him?"

Penny frowned.

"I-I trust you as my sister so you arent on this page but you."

I said pointing at Kid.

"I trusted you and I swear if my sister gets hurt I will eat your soul for real."

I said, I realized threatening the shinigami wouldnt spare my life either but it was something to do.

"Okay."

He said calmly.

"W-wait what?"

I asked confused.

"If my Father decideds to kill you two I'll allow you to take my soul first."

He said calmly.

"Huh?"

I blinked.

"Unless you don't want my soul."

He shrugged.

"N-no i mean if he does then I want to eat your soul before i die!"

I frowned.


	34. 34

(Kid)

For a girl who could actually be popular she was scared of meeting people, I couldnt understand since she had a nice personality and she was beautiful I mean not just cute or hot she was symmetrical so I couldnt understand what she was scared of then I remembered the tail and ears but she shouldnt be scared since these girls probably had the same problems also.

"Go on, go talk to her."

I said to her but she was practically behind me.

"What do I say, I've never been social its always been my sister!"

She panicked.

"You tell her your name and you introduce yourself then you two will probably start talking about magic and then you'll be fine and I'll go on."

I said and she shook her head.

She was scared and I'd never actually seen her fear something so much.

"C-come with me..."

She begged with those deep blue eyes of hers.

"No."

I said then she looked really sad and scared like a puppy.

"Come on..."

I sighed and caved.

"Thank you!"

She smiled as if nothing had happened.

We walked up to the girl and every step we took she got closer to me then when we aproached the girl she grabbed my arm and held on as if we were in a haunted house or something.

I elbowed her to say hi.

"H-hi?"

She said.

"Hi whats your name are you a witch also?"

The purple haired girl asked.

"I'm Kami, I'm the witch of wolves."

She said from my arm.

"Oh i'm Carabee witch of Cockroaches."

She smiled and stuck out her hand for Kami to shake it and she did but she was still latched onto my arm.

"And you're Lord Death's son right?"

Cara asked me.

"Yes."

I said.

"Well you're nothing at all like what I heard since from what I heard Lord Death's son was a feared fighter and a major hottie!"

Cara said which offened me.

"See I even have a picture."

Cara said pulling out a picture which was of Soul not me.

"Actually that is Maka's partner Soul not me."

I said.

"Well no duh, They said you were cool but I don't see it."

Cara said.

"Wait I think Kid's cool."

Kami said suddenly and I was happy someone thought so.

"See Kami thinks i'm cool!"

I said.

"He's cool like a cool older brother who lets you borrow his video games and you eat ramen together and stuff, Well as i've read in the mangas."

Kami said.

"Yeah but they said he was cool like Death god cool."

Cara said.

"H-hey I'm Death god cool!"

I said.

"Oh so like Black butler cool?"

Kami asked.

"No he should be more cool like Usui!"

Cara said.

"But I don't like Usui, He's to much of a flirt."

Kami said.

"Oh so then what is your type?"

Cara asked and I felt like I should walk away from this conversation but Kami was still holding onto my arm.

"Um cool not the idiot flirt type oh and maybe someone with colored eyes, And I like someone who dresses nice also."

Kami said thinking and I felt awkward.

"So like cool dressers like this or lame dressers like that."

Cara asked as she adressed Soul as the "cool" dresser and me and lame.

"I like how Kid dresses, Its classy..."

Kami said.

"No way it screams uptight."

Cara said.

"You can meet Soul later you know..."

I said.

"Can I!?!"

Cara squealed.

"Oh its starting."

Kami tugged on me and I saw Father walk in then I quickly tried to escape from any question from my Father by stepping away from Kami but she had a tight but gentle grip.

"Oh crap.''

I cursed when my Father caught his attention on me when he walked into the room, If he wasnt wearing his mask I could swear he was smiling or making one of those stupid proud father faces.


	35. 35

(Kami)

Lord Death walked in with Stein and Kid panicked I swear his face turned all colors of red then a little bit of green then I saw he was nervous or something.

"Everyone please take your seats."

Stein said.

"I hope you all got introduced if not we can get to it later."

Lord Death said.

Kid stood dumbfounded so I pulled him to the benches or chairs or whatever they called them.

We sat in the front,

Penny sat with her new friends and Cara sat with us with me in the middle.

"Okay i've called you all here to discuss an inportant matter."

Lord Death said.

"There has been a prophacy and aparently only one of you can read elden witch."

Lord Death said looking straight at me.

"Kami please resite the prophacy."

He said.

"Yes sir."

I nodded and stood up.

"Within eight witches lies the key, Athough one is a goddess they all answer to greed, A life will be lost or so you may think unless one is given the world will sink."

I said and heard mumbles afterwords.

"It also said 'the original group must team up for the ride, Will they survive?'."

I said.

"Sir what does it mean?"

Kim asked raising her hand and I didnt notice she was here although she was a witch so it would make sense.

"It means a Kishin has been born and this one may shock us all."

He said.

"The Kishin has been with us all along since the day she enrolled with her sister, It's Thalia."

Lord Death said but i didnt know who she was.

"Thalia enrolled with her sister Ana as orphans and they had been together forever then when the witch Shaula invaded her sister Ana wasnt strong enough and the child was killed so young then after Thalia ran away and we havent seen her since until last night when she targeted Maka Albarn."

Lord Death said and I was shocked.

"With the information from Maka, Thalia is one soul away from becoming a full Kishin and it seems shes targeting DWMA EAT students for that last soul."

Lord Death said.

"Madness has taken over her and there is no sense in saving her anymore so we must now fight against her, The eight of you will be trained enough to fight and take down the Kishin along with the original group Kid, Maka, Black*Star and their weapons."

He said.

"Lord Death with all due respect but Angela is to young to fight and I will not allow her to go."

Mifune said.

"Thats quite alright since she doesnt habe a weapon anyways."

Lord Death nodded.

"Carabee doesnt have a partner!"

Cara said talking in third person.

"Witches above thirteen should be able to fight on your own."

He said.

"Erk."

Cara nodded.

"Everyone is partnered Kim and Jackie, Kami and Penny, Jacob and Janus, Carabee and Carter."

Lord death said.

"And they will be lead by their guides."

He said which meant Kid, Liz and Patty were with me and Penny.

"We will set out when we learn more about Thalia's whereabouts but since she isnt killing anyone but DWMA EAT students we may have to set up bait."

He said.

"Please walk home with your guides and don't stray from them we don't want anything to happen."

Lord Death said.

"Yes sir."

Everyone said.

"See you tomorrow."

He cheered.

"Ah we're in the same class so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Cara smiled.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

I was really confused but now repeating the prophacy there was one part that worried me the most 'A life will be lost or so you may think, if a life is not given the world will shrink' I thought about the dream and the question.

"Are you okay?"

Kid asked me and he put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Y-yeah sorry."

I smiled but it quickly faded when I wondered who's life must be taken to save the world.


	36. 36

(Kid)

As we were walking out Father called me over and I felt the anxiety flowing.

"Kid may I speak to you?"

He asked.

"Kid!"

Kami called with a smile.

'I'll be right there' i mouthed and she understood and waited in the hall with Penny.

"What is it Father?"

I asked.

"Its about that blood sample."

He said.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"Stein."

Father called.

"Kami's half goddess so shes not human."

Stein said.

"Yes I know this."

I nodded.

"But her sister is human\weapon and she got no goddess blood in her at all, The point is the father is actually..."

Stein paused with a deep exhale.

"Eibon."

He said grimly.

"Thats impossible, Eibon worked his whole like to acheive imortallity for his sick wife how could...?"

I asked confused.

"In the prossess the young goddess Ameterasu was lonely and she had the same power as Kami except her drawing actually brought real life into the world and would last forever and Eibon begged for her to bring his wife back but in return for the deed she wanted a child a real child of her own and the thing is...Penny and Kami arent really sisters."

Stein said.

"I don't know who Penny's father is but Ameterasu only had two children Free and Kami thats all."

Stein said.

"Are you going to tell her?"

I asked.

"We can't tell her yet."

Stein said.

"Kami has to know the truth."

I said.

"Kid you can't tell her yet, After the Kishin has been defeated you can but the fact is she is the only one who can read the book of Eibon because that langauge isnt Eldern Witch its Eibon's own secret code that only he could see, He used a special pair of glasses to see the ink and understand the langauge but Kami can read it without that."

Father said.

"There are tons of things Kami can uncover, She'll be a hero."

Stein said.

"And what is stopping us from telling her, Why cant see know?"

I asked.

"We can't risk anything when the battle is so close."

Father said.

"I wont tell them."

I said with a sigh.

"When the time comes I want you to tell her since you seem pretty close."

Father said.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

"Shes a cute one isnt she?"

Father said to Stein.

"Yeah she is, She gets everything from her mother."

Stein said.

I walked out and into the hall where the girls were waiting for me.

"What happened?"

Penny asked.

"Nothing."

I lied.

"Did you get in trouble?"

Kami asked.

"No it was just a concern thats all."

I lied.

"Oh okay..."

Kami nodded.

I didnt look at them the same way anymore.


	37. 37

(Kami)

Kid walked us home and it was still daylight so I thought I'd ask him if I could hang out with him since Penny was going with Liz and Patty and I didnt really want to be alone in the room doing nothing.

"Okay bye I'm meeting someone."

Penny said then opened her bag and started searching through it.

"I thought you were meeting Liz and Patty."

I said.

"No they canceled so i'm going to the arcade with my friend Jacob."

She said then me and Kid exchanged looks.

"Jacob sounds like a boy name."

I said.

"He is a boy."

Penny said like no problem.

"P-penny is this a date!?"

I asked slightly excited but also slightly upset that she didnt tell me she made a friend.

"No I just met him and his partner Janus, He had a witch soul and Janus is a weapon."

She said.

"Is Janus gonna be there?"

I asked.

"I don't know probably."

She shrugged.

"D-do you want me to walk you!?"

I asked.

"No."

She said quickly.

"O-oh okay..."

I frowned.

"Okay i have to go Bye sis, bye Kid."

She waved and ran off.

"Be carefull!"

I said as she ran off.

I turned to Kid who was looking at the ground thinking about something.

"D-do you wanna hang out, since I don't have anything to do."

I asked.

"Why?"

He looked up then he realized that sounded rude.

"I mean-"

He started but I cut him off.

"Its fine if you don't want to, I'll just go buy icecream amd wait till Angie comes home."

I shrugged.

"Wait I don't have anything to do so I'll go with you...B-but you need to learn how to make more friends."

He said quickly.

"Yay!"

I cheered and took his arm again and he shifted uncomfortably then settled.

"Where are we going?"

He asked as we walked.

I really really wanted to see who Jacob was but I didnt want to stalk Penny so I decieded to go somewhere else.

"I don't know I was hoping you'd know where to go."

I laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

He asked.

"I don't care I'm bored."

I shrugged.

"And you pick me the person everyone calls boring to take you to have fun?"

He asked with a laugh.

"Um yeah that sounds about right!"

I laughed.

"Okay then, Lets go to the DC gamecenter."

He said.

"Isnt Penny gonna be there?"

I asked.

"Theres two I doubt thats the one she was talking about."

He said.

"Okay but if she is there and she says something I'm blaming you!"

I pouted.

"Yeah yeah, Can you let go of my arm already?"

He asked.

"S-sorry."

I said quickly letting go.

"Okay lets go."

He said and I nodded.

I followed him to the game center it was outside and there were tons of games and things all around and then I saw a cute wolf stuffed animal in a crane machine and I just had to get it.

"Ah so cute!"

I said running to it and taking money out of my bag and instantly playing.

"What are you doing?"

Kid asked as he stood beside me.

"Sh i need it."

I said pointing at the wolf and trying to get it but i lost everytime.

"You know you can just buy it over there or even better you can draw it."

He said, he pointed at a shop that had them but i wanted to win it.

"But buying doesnt give you a feeling of victory and if I draw it it will go away after twenty four hours."

I whinned.

"You're bag has stayed pretty long you mustve used something."

He said.

"Erk- I um..."

I thought of a way to lie.

"What exactly did you use?"

He glared.

"An ingredient that I can't get anymore okay!"

I frowned.

"What was it?"

He glared.

"B-blood from someone with an angel soul..."

I said hoping he wouldnt pick up that it was Maka and her Grigori soul.

"You used Maka's blood didnt you!?"

He asked with a smile as if he'd just solved a mystery.

"Yes okay I did now shut up."

I said trying to win but this was my last dollar and i didnt have change.

I tried but failed then I cursed.

"Dang it!"

I stomped and he laughed.

"Here try three more times, I'll be back."

He said handing me three more dollars and his attention caught something else.

"Thanks!"

I smiled and tried again.

I WONT LOSE TO A CRANE GAME!


	38. 38

(Kid)

I gave her three dollars to try again while I went to the cigarette shop next door, The truth was a I took her here so I could buy some while she was distracted since Liz and Patty were at the mall today getting their nails done and this was my chance to be alone and buy some without anyone knowing.

"The usual please, Its for Stein."

I said and the worker nodded.

Stein had an order placed every three days for these things and since i started he has thrown in a exstra pack of something less strong for me, I really didnt even like smoking but it did clear my mind and the small little cigarette boxes were symmetrical.

"Here."

He said and I paid.

"Thank you."

I said and walked out.

It was getting dark outside and there wasnt much wind so I went in a back alley corner and lit one.

I sat there wondering how and when Kami had gotten the blood from Maka since Maka wasnt the type to over look something so simple but then again I got blood from Kami very quickly and she didnt notice not even when she held it in her own hands but what made me think even more is Kami was Eibon's daughter and we never knew about her and we probably couldve used her in the war but I suppose she was meant to be hidden until Asura was defeated.

"Hey guess who I saw!"

Kami said popping up beside me and I dropped the cigarette into the ground out of shock.

"Oops sorry."

She giggled.

"What what happened?"

I asked, I waved my hand to clear the smoke.

"I thought we talked about this."

Kami glared.

"About what?"

I asked.

"Are we really gonna play stupid?"

She frowned.

"Did you win?"

I asked changing the subject.

"No I ran off before Penny saw me."

She said.

"Oh."

I said and she leaned against the wall beside me.

"Yeah and the boy Jacob he was really cute."

She said and I coughed at the sudden comment.

"This worries me!"

She stomped.

"Why?"

I laughed.

"She's with a cute boy at her age and at this rate she'll have her first kiss t-then she'll get married before me a-and then she'll have kids a-and then..."

She said and I saw fear and sadness flow over her.

"Kami i'm sure its not like that and she's only twelve so she has tons of time left."

I said.

"I don't want her to go..."

She sighed, I then remembered everything Father and Stein said.

"H-hey do you still want that wolf, I'll buy it for you."

I said quickly so that she wouldnt cry.

"Okay."

She shrugged and smiled.

I bought her the small black and white wolf plushie and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much!"

She smiled.

"Yeah."

I smiled as I watched her hug the wolf in her arms.

She randomly stopped looking at the wolf and looked at me then she smiled and tackled me.

"What the-?!"

I flustered as she hugged me.

"Thank you Kid, You're my best friend."

She said, I pet her head then she let go to admire her wolf.

"Y-yeah you're my best friend aswell."

I said, The fact she said friend made the hug not a big deal but still.

I need to smoke.


	39. 39

(Kami)

I held my ten inch wolf plushie in my arms as we walked, Kid pulled out a cigarette and I tried not to look like I was bothered by the smell since he did buy this for me and he was my best friend so I suppose I could let him smoke and my nose wont get triggered as long as my ears and tail dont pop out.

"Its fine if I you know..."

Kid asked and I nodded with a smile.

He lit it with a black flame that appeared in his palm when he snapped his fingers.

"Wow."

I mumbled.

Kid glared at me suspisiously as we walked then when I caught him he panicked.

"What?"

I asked.

"Nothing, Do you sense something?"

He asked.

"Actually now that you say..."

I concentrated and then I sensed it two souls one weapon and one witch and another soul cornering them, They were near by too.

I took of running when I recognized the weapon soul, It was my sister.

"W-wait Kami!"

Kis called but I transformed into a wolf and took off, My bag and plushed transformed also now they were each a small charm on my collar.

I felt one of the souls flash as if they had just been hit and i ran faster until i turned around the corner and there they were Penny and Jacob, Penny laid on the ground motionless and Jacob stood gaurd then I saw the girl.

The one know as Thalia had dark grey hair tied up in a ponytail, She wore a torn short black and grey longsleeve dress with high heel boots and she had a strange wavelength coming from her.

"K-kami?!"

Jacob gasped when I transformed right in front of him.

"Oh another witch?"

She giggled with crazy eyes.

"Thalia."

I said hoping i was right.

"Hehe a new one, Maybe i'll eat your soul and become a Kishin or maybe..."

She said then she turned and dodged just as Kid flew in with his skateboard attempting to hit.

"Or the shinigami's soul would be better, You're stupid partner killed my sister so maybe if i kill you she'll understand my pain."

She laughed.

"Liz didnt kill Ana, Its not her fault that she was inolved in the battle with Shaula."

Kid said, He stood beside the three of us.

"Last time I checked bullets don't shoot themselves and people dont just get stabbed."

Thalia said and her red eyes grew bright in the moonlight.

"Take care of Penny I'll take care of this."

Kid told me but I shook my head.

"Jacob you take Penny we can handle this, Take thit too."

I said and he nodded,He picked her up and caught my bag and plushie and took off.

"We don't have weapons."

Kid laughed.

"We can team up instead."

I said and he nodded.

"Time to die."

Thalia laughed and she shot a ball of light our way but we jumped out of the way quickly.

"Woof, Wolf, Woof, Wolf."

I said and seven of me appeared.

This bought me time to draw out my swords.

"Hehe found you."

Thalia laughed then shot the light but I reflected it with my swords and sent it flying back and it hit.

"Oh it looks like its time to regroup."

She said with a cough then dissapeared.

"Damn it."

Kid cursed.

"We have to warn everyone, The prophacy had begun."

Kid said.

"Yeah."

I nodded.

"Get on, We need to get to DWMA fast."

Kid said and he summoned his skateboard.

"I really don't like hights so..."

I said but he grabbed my arm.

"Quick she could be going after someone else!"

Kid said.

"Wait."

I said then I concentrated and I turned into a small wolf pup and looked up at him who was staring down at me confused.

"Hurry pick me up!"

I said but it came out a bark.

"What the hell...?"

He asked then he snapped out of it and picked me up.

"Nevermind, Shes going for


	40. 40

(Kid)

One last turn and we were above Crona and Thalia, Crona had Ragnarok ready and I knew normally he wouldnt be hurt but this time it would be different, Thalia as a weapon shouldnt be able to shoot her own soul wavelength and before it wouldnt have been very strong but since her soul is now a Pre-Kishin soul it might be enough to break Ragnarok and Crona apart for a split second so she can strike.

"Kami!"

Crona cheered when he saw us.

"Jump."

I said and Kami jumped off and transformed into a wolf and landed in front of Crona and I landed beside her.

"Blood, I need blood."

Kami gasped, transforming into a human.

"Take mine."

Crona said cutting himself and pouring his blood into the bottle she had around her neck.

I held down Thalia as Kami did what she needed to do, Close combat wasnt a problem for me but I knew it was for her since she kept moving back and trying to get away.

"S-stay back shinigami trash!"

She yelled nervously then hit with her soul but I jumped back.

"Kid catch!"

Kami said as she threw me two guns that looked exactly like Liz and Patty.

"Wow these are amazing!"

I studied them.

"Shut up and admire them later shes gonna get away!"

She yelled and i nodded.

I shot with them and each one hit her but instead of her dying like I slightly hoped she just stood up and laughed.

"Gunshots, You know my sister died from gunshots and three stabs to the stomach."

She laughed and touched the blood that dripped from her arm.

"I'm sorry about Ana but-"

I started to say.

"Shut up you don't deserve to call her by name!"

She yelled.

Kami had already gotten behind her in this point and was about to strike but Thalia hit Crona with her soul from afar and Crona flew back and hit the wall.

"You're souls look good."

Thalia said.

Kami quickly struck her with her swords and Thalia dropped to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Ack- I can't win yet so maybe if I have a witches soul first...I suppose Asura can help me."

Thalia coughed, In a flash she vanished leaving nothing but smoke, the name Asura worried me.

"Crona are you okay?"

Kami ran over to Crona who was barely conscious.

"Y-yeah i'm fine."

Crona coughed.

"Its internal damage so I can't fix it but I can help you stand."

Kami said holding her hand out for Crona who was hesitant but he took her hand anyways.

"We need to warn Father, Lets get to DWMA quickly."

I said and they nodded.

"Crona I'll support your weight so lean on me, its okay."

Kami told Crona who looked really scared to actually touch her.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

Kami asked Crona as we walked.

"N-no Ragnarok did the best he could before she hit but our souls are a little out of tune."

Crona said.

"Thats good to hear, Your souls should connect again soon."

Kami said.

We walked to DWMA and got there as quickly as we could and we rushed into Fathers office.

"Kid whats going on?"

Father asked, He was having tea with Sid.

"Father its Thalia, Shes was in area, she attacked us."

I said.

Sid took Crona from Kami and took him to the infirmary.

"We must gather the groups and head out tonight to find her."

Father said.

"I'll inform the group to meet here."

I nodded.

"Yes and in the mean time I need to speak with Kami."

Father said and Kami flinched then nodded.

I quickly rushed off to call everyone to come to DWMA as soon as possible and if not sooner.


	41. 41

(Kami)

Lord Death sat me down to talk to him and I was scared.

"Kami theres something I need to tell you but I don't know how you'll handle it so I want Kid to tell you the rest since you and Kid are really giod friends."

Lord Death said and this made me worry even more.

"Kami you're special you arent like the others."

Lord Death said.

"I don't understand."

I said confused.

"I had Kid take a blood sample from you and what we found out was amazing, Kami we need you to save the world."

He said and I didnt understand.

"What is it sir, i'm confused."

I said.

"Kami you arent a witch, You're a goddess."

He said simply but I didnt understand nor believe him.

"You must be mistaken I-I have a witch soul and witch magic s-see!"

I said transforming into a wolf then turning back just as quickly.

"Kami your mother is Ameterasu the goddess of wolves and the reason you have magic is because you are a goddess not a witch."

He said and I didnt understand anything.

"Th-then who is my father, H-he's a Death scythe right because Penny shes a weapon!"

I said, My head was spinning I couldnt tell if this was real or not.

"Not exactly you're father was Eibon, the man who wrote the book and those pages."

He said.

"A-and Eibon was a Death scythe?"

I asked although somehow I knew the answer.

"No my dear."

He said then Kid walked in.

"Kid its time to tell her."

He said and Kid nodded with a grim look on his face.

"D-did someone die, Is Penny okay?!"

I panicked because of how they were acting.

"Penny is fine shes recovered."

Kid said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kami I didnt want to be the one to tell you but...Penny isnt really your sister."

Kid said and he sat down in front of me.

"What do you mean, Of course shes my sister."

I said.

"No Kami, I took blood from you and yours was different in fact you arent a witch you're a goddess."

He said gently.

"B-but then Penny is one too right?"

I asked, My world felt like it was slowly crumbling.

"I'm sorry..."

Kid said, He reached his hand out but I slapped it away.

"Kami you were sent here for one thing, To save the world, Thalia has found a way to bring back Asura so she says and if its true we need you to stop her and him."

Kid said.

"Why should I, Everything i've ever known up until now was a lie and I don't know who to trust anymore."

I said, my head spun I instinctively curled up into a ball like I did when I was scared or sad.

"T-trust me."

Kid said looking slightly hurt but i didnt even know what to think.

"Kami we need you, It says it in the prophacy that the goddess must go aswell and you're the only one who can understand Eibon's writing."

Lord Death said and I scooted back away from them.

"Kami she may not be your real sister but you two share a bond thats unbreakable."

Kid said.

"Th-then who's Penny's parents?"

I asked and Kid and Lord Death exchanged looks.

"We don't know."

Kid said.

"I can't fight."

I said.

"Please Kami, As Lord Death I'm begging you."

Lord Death begged.

"The person I was fighting for shes different now, Everything I ever knew is wrong...I have nothing to fight for."

I said muffled from my knees.

"Kami..."

Kid said, He put his hand on my head.

"If you can't fight for Penny then fight for Kid, He's your best friend am I not mistaken?"

Lord Death asked.

"Y-yeah I guess."

I said.

"Sh-shouldnt she fight for herself father!?"

Kid said.

"Oh I suppose but its much better when you're fighting for someone else rather than yourself isnt it?"

Lord Death said cheerfully.

"No you're right if I can't fight for myself then I'll fight for you Kid, You're my best friend and if you want me to save the world then I'll do it."

I said looking up.

"Yay the world is saved!"

Lord Death clapped.

"Whatever you want me to do."

I shrugged.

"Glad to hear it."

Kid smiled and held out his hand and I took it.

Somehow I knew that would be the last calm before the storm moment.


	42. 42

(Kid)

The others came quickly and we disscussed the plan and groups.

We learned that Thalia was hiding out in the Baltic sea city the place where I had first encountered Crona.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, Carabee and Carter is a group, You will travel from the east (This group must go the farthest) and strike last when shes weak, You also have to make sure she doesnt have anyone watching the outside and if she does you must take them out."

Father said adressing plans.

"Yeah cause we're the best!"

Black*Star yelled.

"Maka, Soul, Jacob and Janus is a group, You will travel south and will be the distraction team, You must distract her until the others come to their posts."

Father said.

"Yes oh great Lord Death."

Maka said.

"Jeez Maka you're a suck up as always."

Soul mumbled and Maka hit him with a book.

"Kim, Jackie and Crona if he's up to it will be a group, You will come in from the west and you'll be the investigation team, You must find out what she has in there and where shes hiding and inform the others."

Father said.

"Yes."

Kim nodded.

"Kid, Liz, Patty, Kami and Penny you'll travel from the west and be the last group, You have to find the Kishin Asura and kill him again if he is in fact revived, We can not allow him to come into this world."

Father said.

"But Father you had his soul what happened?"

I asked.

"She must've taken it when I was away, The spot is empty."

Father said lifting one of the many cross sticks in the ground and the soul wasnt there.

"Kim your group will leave first and scope the hideout first, Then Maka your group will stand by and when Kim gives the signal you'll distract Thalia allowing Kid and his group to enter and find Asura or his soul and destroy it\him then when they finish (If you havent killed Thalia yet) they will help in battle then Black*Star's group will come and help finish it off."

Father said.

"I highly doubt Thalia's strength as a Kishin but if in fact she revives Asura we will have a problem so Sid and Stein will stand by ready just incase."

Father said.

"Yes sir."

We all said.

"Now head out and I want to see all of you make it back here in one piece, If you do we'll have a pizza party!"

Father said and we all cheered.

Our teams split up and we headed out.

"Liz, Patty lets get the ship."

I said.

"For a rich kid you'd think you'd have a yacht or something but no you want us to ride rowboat!"

Liz complained.

"I've calculated the time and if we take the rowboat we'll get there on time, If we take the yacht we'll get there to soon and on an odd number at that!"

I said.

"Wait you actually have a yacht!?"

Liz gasped.

"Well yeah."

I said.

"WHY THE HELL HAVENT WE USED THIS BEFORE, NOPE WE'RE TAKING THE YACHT!"

Liz yelled.

"Fine but don't complain if i'm miserable the whole way."

I said.

"Who cares we're taking the yacht!"

Liz cheered.

"I didnt even know there was one."

Patty giggled.

"Lets go, Its parked in the docks of Los Angeles if we leave now we'll be on time."

I said and they followed me outside.

"Liz, Patty transform, Kami you don't mind?"

I asked and she flinched, She wasnt paying attention while we walked.

"Mind what?...Oh wait no way that was a scary ride I don't wanna."

Kami said when she realized what I was asking for.

"It's the only way."

I said.

"Fine...Penny transform."

She said and Penny did as she was told and Kami clipped her to her collar.

I put Liz and Patty in the pockets of my suit which thank god I wore it today since I didnt wear it yesterday and I didnt feel complete without my symmetrical suit.

"Hold on tight."

I said as we took off on Beelzebub and Kami held onto me for dear life.

"We'll be there in an hour."

I yelled over the wind.

"YEAH AN HOUR AT THE SPEED YOU'RE GOING!"

Kami yelled.

"Sorry we need to go fast or we wont make it on time."

I said.

Kami eventually relaxed and she rested her head on my shoulder, I didnt mind but in any other situation it wouldve made me blush as it did when she hugged me although she only saw me as a best friend so it really didnt matter, Also I could feel her heartbeat and it was easy and content and it only sped up when we went faster so even then she only sees me as a best friend.


	43. 43

(Kami)

We made it to the yacht and we've been on the boat for three hours and we have thirty minutes until we get to our destination.

"Hey Liz can I ask you something?"

I asked her, We were sitting below decks and Patty and Penny were up top and I assumed Kid was driving or at least I hoped.

"Sure what is it?"

She smiled.

"Why is Patty so important to you as a sister, I mean like why do you love her you know since its 'Sisters by fate friends by choice' sorta thing."

I said.

"We were raised on the streets of Brooklyn, Patty and I were thrown out of the family after we became weapons and such a dangerous one at that so our family feared us and kicked us out."

Liz said.

"Patty was so small and little, It was either kill or be killed so we learned quickly to take what we want but yet Patty has always had that childish personality I guess its because she never had a childhood like a normal little girl."

Liz said.

"And after Kid found us he accepted us for what we were (Although he's a spoiled brat) we love him for taking us in, You know we were really mean to him in the begining but he never gave up."

She laughed.

"Patty means the world to me I understand how it feels to have someone who you'd give your life and do anything for and all you want in return is to see them grow up happy and healthy."

Liz said.

"So Patty really means alot to you?"

I asked.

"Yeah she looks up to me you know and I feel like if I let her down who will be her hero then?, So I will be the best sister I can be to her and take care of her and make sure shes okay and lives happy no matter what."

She said.

"They grow up so fast."

I said.

"Y-yeah they do!"

Liz sniffled.

"Hey Liz, Kami the ship will be docking soon!"

Patty yelled from above.

"Coming!"

We yelled.

I ran up and saw a beautiful view but then looked up and saw a dark sky and the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

"It has begun."

Kid said and I jumped because I didnt know he was beside me.

"Where are we going?"

I asked.

"Theres a castle in the east about eight miles from here, Thalia is hiding in there."

He said.

"Does that mean...?"

I frowned.

"Sorry, Unless you want to walk."

He shrugged.

"I'd rather walk."

I said.

"Suit yourself."

He laughed.

I jumped off the yacht and onto the docks and transformed into a wolf then Penny jumped off aswell and landed in front on me in her ink pot form and I clipped her to my neck.

"Are you seriously gonna run eight miles?!"

Kid yelled from the yacht.

"Yes hurry up and lead."

I said but it came out a bark.

"Liz, Patty."

Kid said and they transformed and he put them in his pockets then rode his skateboard off the yacht.

"I'm not letting you walk, Stop being stuborn and get on."

He said.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

I said but again another bark.

"I don't speak wolf but I'll take that as a "Death the Kid you're amazing and symmetrical and i'll stop being stuborn and get on so we can get there on time."

He said with a smirk.

"We all know that she didnt say that."

Liz scoffed from his pockets.

"I still have that picture!"

Kid sung and I heard her yelp.

"Kid you're the most symmetrical person i've ever met."

She said.

"Mhm thats what I thought."

He said.

I ran off as they were talking about this and when he realized it he rushed after me.

"Get on the god damn skateboard Kami."

He said.

"Fine..."

I barked.

I transformed back and stood there with my arms crossed.

"Come on jeez we're gonna be late."

He said and he held out his hand.

"I dont wanna die before the battle has even started."

I laughed and got on the flying death trap.

"Okay now lets go before Kim sends out the signal."

he said.

"How could they get there so fast!?"

I asked.

"Crona can fly and Kim and Jackie have a flying technique also which means they beat us there."

He said.

"What about Maka's group?"

I asked.

"Maka has her ways, I'm sure shes here already."

He said.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

I was nervous for what we would find and every mile we would get closer to Thalia I sensed madness and it wasnt a good feeling.


	44. 44

(Kid)

We got to the castle but it wasnt a castle it was a workshop, It was Eibon's workshop,

I couldnt understand why she would hide out in one of Eibons old workshops unless there was an item or machine that could bring destruction to the world.

I sensed Maka's group were close by, Kim and her group were close to the area they needed to be to send the signal so we had to hury and catch up to Maka and the gang.

We rushed through the west halls of the building until I sensed something three hallways away from us and I stoped.

"What is it K-"

Liz started to say.

"Sh They're coming, She actually put together a freaking army."

I said.

I had Kami get off then I put Beelzebub away and pulled out Liz and Patty.

"I sense them..."

Kami whispered, She popped her ears out and held her quill in one hand and Penny in the other.

We slowly and quietly walked down the hallway then as I peared my head around the corner there was a girl about our age there and she held a weapon but she was talking to the weapon so it made me wonder if they were DWMA students.

"I sensed five souls about six miles from here about fifteen minutes ago but for some reason I don't sense them anymore."

A red haired girl said, She held a large machine gun in her arms and the gun had a reflection of a blonde boy in it.

"Maybe they were killed by our other groups."

He said.

"No they must be using something, Two of the souls were different one was a shinigami soul and the other was a mix, I couldnt tell what it was but it was special and it would probably make us really strong."

The red haired girl said.

I looked at Kami who looked like she was tired but I didnt understand why then I heard her say this and maybe she had a spell on that protected our souls.

I knew if I attacked the girl she would probably go down with close combat but then again if I just left her we might not have to waste time but then again if I kill her now she wont come back later, I thought about this then she started to walk this way so I shot her three times.

"Who the hell is that?!"

The boy yelled.

"A DWMA student."

She coughed.

"Liz, Patty!"

"Right!"

I figured if I used Death cannon on her she'd be done for.

"Clear for fire!"

Patty said.

"Death Cannon!"

I yelled and I shot her three times, When the smoke cleared she was still standing but her weapon was on the ground.

"James!"

She cried and dropped down with him.

"Why, Why would you do that stupid!?"

She cried and held him in her lap.

"I said i'd stick with you until the end didnt I?"

He coughed up blood.

"You didnt have to kill anyone."

Kami said, She put her hand on my shoulder then I realized it was for support she was hiding our souls and it was draining her.

"He's not dead, That was just enough to stun him and her but I guess it didnt go through to her since he jumped in front."

I said but the girl didnt seem to hear.

"James you stupid don't leave me, you promised to stay with me forever."

The girl cried.

"Hey."

Kami said to the girl and she sat down beside her.

"What the hell do you want, To kill me to?!"

The girl yelled.

"He'll be fine in a few hours but no I dont want to kill you, I want you to know we arent here to hurt you."

She said with a smile.

"James you idiot."

The girl hugged the boy adressed as James.

"Whats your name?"

Kami asked with a smile which confused the girl, I knew she was scared of making new friends so to see her do it I guess it made me happy to see her overcome her fear.

"Ariana."

The girl sniffled.

"Are you a DWMA student Ariana?"

She asked.

"No whats DWMA?"

Ariana asked.

"Its a place where people like us are accepted and we learn how to fight for good not evil."

She said.

"Th-thalia told us this was the only place we could be ourselves."

Ariana said.

"Ariana I need you to do something for me, There is a yacht about eight miles from here I need you to get there and wait for us to return then I promise you you'll be accepted where we take you."

She smiled.

"O-okay."

Ariana nodded and Kami helped her pick up James and support his weight on Ariana.

"Now hurry and get out of here before it starts."

Kami said and Ariana nodded and left.

"Why did you do that?"

I asked.

"Because she wasnt bad, I sensed it."

She smiled.

"You're really strange you know?"

I smiled.

"Yeah but she was just lead to the wrong side thats all, it really wasnt her fault."

She shrugged.

"Okay lets go."

I nodded.

"Yeah!"

Kami smiled.

"Wait are you using soul protect?"

I asked.

"Its a group protect so I can hide your souls aswell why?"

She asked.

"Its draining your energy and we need you for the fight so don't worry about it and take it off."

I said.

"Its fine really I can-"

She started.

"Kami."

I scolded.

"Okay okay I'll stop."

She laughed.

"Okay lets find the soul and get out of here."

I said and she nodded then we headed out and ran down the halls looking for the room it was in.

"Hey Kami its Carter here I'm gonna take over your body so I can find where the kishin is okay?"

Carters voice appeared and it broadcasted through Kami.

"Yeah."

She nodded.

Carter took over and Kami's eyes changed from deep blue to seagreen.

"Left, Right, Left, Middle, Right and Left."

Carter said as he drew a map on her hands so when she put them together it made a full map of the building.

"There its in there."

Carter said pointing to a room on her left, Carter had the same power as Asuza except his was slightly different.

"And where are we?"

I asked.

"Here."

He said pointing to a hallway on her right hand, I noticed there were other people marked on the map aswell.

"These are the groups and where they are at and since this is magic ink it will move as they move."

Carter said.

"I see, We have to hurry since Maka should be distracting Thalia soon."

I said.

"Shes aproaching her room we're just waiting for her signal, Oh and she says hi."

He said.

"Hi Maka."

I laughed and the eyes flickered from blue to green.

"Times up, Be carefull I see more people down the middle hall heading your way."

He said.

"Thanks Carter."

I waved and Kami's blue eyes returned.

"Woah crazy."

Kami blinked.

"Lets go quickly before they start, Kim is almost to the fire extinguisher and when she pulls it the place will be soaked."

I said and she nodded.

We followed the directions and got to the room where there was a book with four keys and four symbols.

"What does that mean?"

I asked.

"We need them..."

She mumbled.

"Who?"

I asked.

"We need Carabee, Carter, Jacob and Janus."

She said, She almost touched the book then she pulled away.

"The destinys are different, You, Maka, Black*Star and Crona are meant to fight Thalia, We are meant to kill the kishin."

She said.

"He's in there?"

I asked.

"Sh-she put him in the book of Eibon...These are the remaining pages of the book and if he escapes the book...The world could be destroyed this time he wont die from a punch no matter what he'd be truly immortal."

She said.

"Then what should we do?"

I asked.

"Leave us here, Go find the others and tell them to come then when Kim sets off the alarm go in with Maka and Black*Star...The plans have changed."

She said.

"Got it."

I nodded.

"Lets do this!"

Patty yelled.

"What exactly are we doing?"

Liz asked.

"Kid...Be carefull."

Kami said.

"Of course."

I smiled and summoned Beelzebub.


	45. 45

(Carter)

We were with Maka waiting quietly outside of the room the Kishin was hiding, This place was like a castle and all the doors had keyholes and stuff.

"I'm gonna peek through this..."

I whispered about to look through but Maka slapped my face away from it.

"No if you do that she might notice!"

Maka whipered scolded.

"Shouldnt we just get this over with and kill her?"

I asked.

"No we need to stick to the plan and wait!"

Maka frowned.

"Thats not what you did last time Maka, You know when you went after Crona instead of the Kishin like you were told."

Soul said in scythe form and Maka glared at him.

"If we werent supposed to stay quiet I'd hit you so hard right now, Soul look what happened I did that and I let the Kishin free."

Maka sighed.

"Carter you should check in with Kid."

Maka said and I nodded.

I saw Carabee sitting in a corner poking at the floor before I connected with Kid.

"Hey its Carter I'm gonna take over now so let me in!"

I said and then I could see through Kid's eyes.

"Oh a shinigami body cool!"

I said from his body then I saw I was on his skateboard heading for Black*Stars group.

"Carter Kid needs all the witches to head to the Kishin room with Kami!"

Liz yelled from my suit.

"Okay I'll inform the rest and head over there, Tell Kid he can do whatever he was gonna do and that I'll inform the rest."

I said.

"Okay."

Liz said and I cut out leaving the shinigami's body.

"Okay Carabee they need us in Kishin room number two."

I said and she stood up.

"Wait what?"

Maka asked confused.

"The plans have changed slightly, Kid is coming to help you and Black*Star aswell."

I said.

"Damn it no, whenever plans change people die!"

Maka said in a hushed tone.

"Not this time."

I smiled.

I checked in with Black*Star through Tsubaki.

"Jacob and Janus have to meet in Kishin room number two quickly."

I said then I looked down and laughed.

"Boobies."

I laughed.

"Hey Carter, Plans have changed or what?"

Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, Stay put Kid is coming and then you'll go from there."

I said.

"Got it small fry."

He said in his obnoxious tone as always.

"Jacob, Janus we will meet in the east 34th hall and go from there."

I said.

"Got it."

The twins nodded.

"Checking out!"

I said and I was back in my body again.

"Okay lets go Cara."

I said and she nodded.

"Damn it I swear if someone gets hurt i blame you Carter!"

Maka said in a hushed tone.

"Hey I didnt change the plans."

I said.

I connected to Jackie.

"Kim the plans have changed you need to wait a few extra minutes before you pull that, Ill call in when you can pull it but then you all have to run quickly to get to Kishin spot one and help destroy Thalia."

I said through Jackie.

"Got it."

Kim nodded.

"Checking out."

I waved and i was back.

Me and Cara ran through the hallways until we met up with Jacob and Janus.

"Whats going on?"

They asked, They did that creepy twin thing where they spoke at the same time.

"We'll find out when we get there."

I said as we ran.

I held onto my necklace that I kept with me everyday and never took off and I wondered if we were really gonna be okay.

(Janus)

When we entered the Kishin room number two Kami was in there with a large book that had chains, locks and symbols on it.

"We're here!"

Carter yelled as we burst through the door.

"Why did the plans change?"

I asked.

"The destinys are different, It was never our destiny to fight it was our destiny to enter the book."

Kami said.

"How and why?"

I asked.

"Each of you have an item that fits I know it I noticed them on you all in the meeting, Even I have one."

She said as she held a charm that was on her collar.

"We need to put them on the book, I don't know what will happen but we should be ready."

Kami said.

We all got our charms out, Mine and Jacobs were two halves of a golden coin laced onto a necklace we, never took them off.

We put ours in the key hole with our symbol on it, Ours shared a lock so when we put ours in they became whole.

After everyone put theres in the book opened and the chains vanished.

"Whats thi-"

Kami walked over then screamed as it sucked her in when she touched it then it sucked each of us in aswell and before it sucked me and Jacob in we grabbed for eachother but we got seperated and I blacked out.


	46. 46

(Penny)

I was sucked in with Kami but she didnt have me latched onto her when she touched the book so we got seperated and when I woke up my whole body hurt and I turned to see Janus was with me.

"Kami!"

I yelled, The room was small and dark and I could hear other breathing but ours.

"James!?"

Janus jumped up and yelled.

"No no no no!"

Janus cried, she banged her fists on the ground.

"Hey its okay we'll find them!"

I said hopefull.

"I lost my miester my twin and partner in crime."

She cried.

"Hey don't worry we can team up and escape!"

I said and she frowned.

"Its the only way."

I said and she sniffled.

"You're right..."

She said standing up and dusting her navy blue uniform off.

"Okay lets find a way ou-"

I started to say then the a light turned on in the center of the room.

"Oh whats that?"

Janus asked and we walked over to it.

"I-its a book?"

I said, It said the fox and the hare.

"Don't touch it what if it pulls us in again!"

Janus said.

"I have to what if my sister is in there..."

I said and she nodded.

She took my hand and we opened the book and it sucked us in.

"Woah."

I said, I was in a racing field and I was dressed as a bunny and i saw Janus who was dressed as a fox then it reminded me of my sister slightly.

"You must give the hare thirty minutes to run then go after her fox!"

A woman yelled from a booth.

"Wait what?"

I asked.

"If the fox succeeds she gets to live and if the fox fails she gets shot!"

The woman laughed hysterically.

"Wait what, Am I the fox?"

Janus asked but the woman wasnt talking to us she was talking to the crowd tahtw as sitting all around.

"One shall die!"

The woman laughed hysterically and the people cheered.

"Start!"

She blew a horn and I stood there dumbfounded.

"Go stupid run!"

Janus growled and I ran.

As I ran through the forest i was counting the time and then as the mintues passed by I was startimg to forget why I was there then I would remember and I run farther.

The farther I ran I started to feel more and more like a Hare and less like a girl then my form started to change and I became a Hare and I even forgot what I was doing there.

(Meanwhile with Janus)

As Penny ran two guards held me back and I couldnt understand why since I didnt even understand why I was here but I was slowly starting to forget and then I would remember about Kami and Jabcob.

My mind started to go blank when the clock read 15 and I started to forget everything then my senses got different my vision clearer and then my form started to change and I was a fox a real fox then the guards let go and the woman shot a gun which I knew meant hunt.

All I could think about was kill as I ran through the forest and then I picked up on her scent and followed her tracks and by this point I didnt even know who she was or why I was after her all I knew was "Kill" and "Hunt" thinking about that I sped up.

There were cameras all around the forest but I didnt care because all I was out for was blood and I knew my one purpose was kill then I saw her the Hare, she was eating grass unaware of my presence so I snuck through the tall grass and pounced.

I caught her with my paw and her neck and my snout ready to bite until I heard it.

"D-don't hurt me..."

She whimpered and her voice sounded so familiar.

"As a fox its my duty."

I growled and snapped my jaws ready to bite and she flinched at each snap.

"I'm not a Hare, I'm not a Hare."

She repeated.

"P-penny?!"

I asked and quickly let go of her.

"Janus?"

She asked and then we were in human form again and the book had appeared in the center of the field.

We ran to the book and escaped and as we did we could hear the woman calling for us.

"Fox! Hare!"

She yelled.

When we returned we were in the room and my blades were against her skin and her had her ink pot glass pushed against my stomach and when we both realized it we jumped back.

"Are you okay!?''

We yelled at the same time then ran and hugged eachother.

"Move on."

I creepy voice said and we were then dropped into another room (literally the floor opened up and we dropped) and it was again very dark.


	47. 47

(Carter)

I fell hard and my whole body hurt and the room was very dark but I heard faint breathing beside me.

"Carabean?"

I asked but no answer then I felt around and I felt a female body whos breathing was faltering.

A light flickered on and I saw Kami and her breathing was faltering and then she stopped breathing.

"Kami, Kami come on!"

I shook her and she coughed.

"Wh-what happened!?"

She snapped up.

"We all got split up."

I said.

"Penny!?"

She called.

"Carabean?!"

I called her by her nickname but there was no answer.

A light flashed and a book apeared in the center of the room.

"Whats that?"

Kami asked.

"I don't know lets go check."

I said and she nodded.

We ran to it and the book read 'The Warrior Princess and the Knight' and it was just waiting for us to open it.

"D-don't open it!"

I warned but she reached for it.

"Penny could be in there."

she said with sad eyes and I had to say yes.

"Okay lets go."

I nodded.

She opened the book and we started to read it then we got transfered into a land.

"Where the he-"

I started to say but a man in a knight armor suit called me.

"Sir Carterson we must stop the Warrior Princess, Shes killing our men!"

He said and realized I was on a brown horse and we were in a battle field and there was an army on the other side.

"She has our men captured, Our war starts at dawn."

He said and I saw the sun wasnt up yet.

"When is dawn?"

I asked.

"Its in fifteen minutes."

He said.

"Oh so we wait."

I said.

"Sir what are our war plans?"

He asked.

"Why are you asking me?!"

I frowned.

"B-because you're our leader!"

He said.

"Oh then I guess our thing is we have to fing Kami and then win the war."

I said.

"K-kami as in the princess of warriors!"

He panicked.

"What she is?"

I asked.

The minutes passed by and then I felt confused and now my memories were starting to fade and I was so confused I couldnt think anymore and then the sun rised and everything faded away and the horn of war called and everything faded away and instinctivly I took our my sword and we all cried war.

(Kami)

I was in a dress sitting on a black beauty type horse and its mane was so long then I saw my own hair and it was in a long braid and it flowed in the wind.

"Princess Kami war will start soon!"

A young girl said to me from the ground, She held a bow and quiver.

"What war?"

I asked.

"The war against men!"

She said.

"Wait what?"

I asked.

"Men are evil!"

She said.

"Well you got that right child."

I said but then I remembered who I was and I remembered a certain person when I looked down at the horse whos mane reminded me of the silky black hair of my best friend.

"Wait no not all men are bad."

I said.

"But your father sold you off to some nobleman not even considering yout feelings for Prince Darkness."

She said.

"P-Prince Damien?"

I asked.

"You're locket ma'am."

She said and I opened the locket around my neck and saw a picture of a raven haired guy about my age and he looked exsactly like Kid execpt he didnt have his cute stripes.

"Th-thats Prince Damien?"

I asked.

"Yes madam."

She said.

The sun started to rise and mind went blank and all that was on my mind was something different now all i thought about was my hatred for men although I never had reason since the only ones who have done me wrong are girls although I was starting to see the points here since all guys do are flirt with anything but then I remembered Kid.

"No this isnt right..."

I said shaking my head.

"War has started ma'am."

The girl said and they blew a horn and my mind went blank as if I wasnt in control anymore now all I wanted was to win this war.

"Die!"

We yelled as one and charged.

Of course Knight Carterson went after me and I pulled out my sword aswell and we battled atop our horses.

"Why do you fight me Princess Kami?"

He asked as our swords hit.

"I just want to be with the one I love!"

I yelled.

"Have you tried reasoning with your father?"

He asked and our swords hit again.

"There is no reason to you men!"

I yelled.

"What about Prince Damien he is a man...Right?"

Carter laughed and for a split second we both remembered then they blew the horn again and we forgot.

"This is different you nobles are all the same."

I scoffed.

"So I mean you girls are different to I mean you get one pimple and you start world war three!"

He said.

"Hey we do not..."

I frowned and then remembered again.

"C-carter?"

I asked.

"Carterson, Princess Kami come to your senses!"

He said and he threw me off the horse and with a thud I hit the ground and rolled almost off the end of the cliff that was somehow there.

"Ugh theres no reason to you!"

I yelled and got up and Carterson got off his horse aswell.

"We have reason...I think?"

He laughed and then he snapped out of it but I didnt my mind was now long gone and I felt like I could see but not speak nor stop anything but just sit back and watch like a person without a voice.

"Kami?"

Carter called as our swords hit again.

"Yes we get it my name is Kami jeez."

I said although it wasnt me anymore I wasnt talking the story was.

"No Kami we need to get out of here!"

Cater said, Our swords hit and he was a step away from the edge.

"I don't understand."

I said.

"Kami listen to me we are under a spell or something you need to snap out of it."

Carter said, I didnt listen anymore since I had nothing to hold on onto and with nothing to hold onto meant nothing to come back to which meant I was gone consumed by madness.

"Kami no,Kami no!"

Carter yelled but I pushed him off the edge and he caught the very tip of it with his hand.

"Kami please listen to me this isnt you!"

Carter yelled.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and I sat down on the edge with him.

"Kami help me up please, We're friends we go to DWMA!"

Carter yelled.

"Mhm that sounds familiar, Do I have other friends?"

I asked.

"You have me Carabean, Penny, Liz, Patty, Jacob, Janus and Death the Kid!"

Carter yelled and only two of those names struck my heart.

"P-penny, Kid?"

I asked myself and blinked.

"Yes now please help me up!"

Carter begged.

"Omg Carter!?"

I snapped out of it and pulled him up.

With a flash the book apeared in the middle of the battlefield while the war was going on.

"Come on!"

I yelled and pulled him by the arm.

We ran and dodged as much as we could and got to the book.

When we appeared again I opened my eyes and I was being held by my neck up against the wall by Carter and I had appearntly broken my other ink pot and half of the ink was all over me and Carter and the rest was still inside as I held the glass to his stomach.

"Carter!"

I yelled and dropped the bottle.

"Kami!"

He yelled and let go of my neck.

"What happened!?"

He panicked and I saw we were both very wounded.

"Wait do you hear tha-"

I started to say but the floors opened up and we fell through into the darkness.


	48. 48

(Carabee)

I was in a dark room and I panicked.

"Carter!?"

I called but no answer.

"Cara?"

I voice asked.

"J-jacob?"

I asked.

A light flicked on in the center of the room revealing a book.

"Whats that?"

Jacob asked.

"I don't know..."

I said.

He walked over and I stayed close by cause I was so scared.

"The Theif and the Rich girl?"

He read.

"W-wait don't touch tha-"

I started to say but he touched it and we got sucked in.

"What the hell!?!?!"

Jacob yelled and he was in a dress and he had makeup on and everything and his usual blonde hair was now long in fact everytime I looked at him he looked more and more like a girl.

"Omg."

I said looking down and i looked like a boy and I was dressed like one too!

"The Thief must not get caught by the Rich girl and if he does she gets to hit him on the head and after three hits the Thief will get shot!"

A queen looking lady said.

"What the fu-"

Jacob started to say but the lady cut him off.

"And if the Theif succeeds in getting the money from her each time he gets to shoot her!"

The lady yelled.

"THATS A TERRIBLE GAME!"

I yelled and the crowd went nuts.

"Start!"

The lady blew a horn and then I looked down and my boobs were gone and my hair was short.

"OMG MY BOOBIES, I HAVE A HOTDOG NOT A BUN!"

I yelled and looked down my shirt then down my pants.

"I HAVE GIRL THINGS!"

Jacob yelled and he fell to the floor with a nosebleed.

I used the chance to steal out of her- I mean his purse and I got a thick wad of cash.

"Yay!"

I clapped then shoved it in my pocket.

"W-wait i'm not ready!"

Jacob pouted and he looked just like a girl now.

"To bad babe."

I said then covered my mouth when the words escaped.

"Hmp i'm gonna sit down."

Jacob frowned and sat down in a royal chair that was suddenly there and I saw the purse hang down on the side and I wanted to steal so bad but then I slapped myself and protested not to play.

"I can't belive I can sit like this."

Jacob laughed as he crossed one leg over the other.

I tiptoed over to the chair while he was distracted and got more money then quickly retreated.

"Hey!"

Jacob yelled when he realized it.

"Seriously give it back!"

Jacob said and he ran over to me although he trippped on the dress he made it.

"No no no."

I tsked.

"Pretty please?"

He batted his girl eyelashes then quickly realized it and gagged.

"Oh my god."

He gaged.

"I wanna shoot you."

I laughed.

"Cara what the hell!?"

He yelled.

"Ah sorry the Thief took over for a sec."

I giggled and so did he then he gagged again.

"How do we switch back!?!"

He yelled and gagged.

"Oh jeez its not that bad being a girl, I HAVE A HOTDOG A HOTDOG JACOB I DON'T WANT THIS I WANT TO PEE NORMALLY!"

I yelled and he laughed and fell to the ground and I took the purse from him and the gun the last item.

"Ha I win babe."

I smirked and licked the guns tip.

"No no no I want a redo!"

Jacob whinned and he now sounded like a girl too and I sounded like a boy but then again I was starting to wonder if I was even ever a girl.

"No redo so shoot her now!"

The lady said.

"Mmm can I get a kiss first?"

I said puckering my lips.

"No gross you commoner!"

Jacob gagged and the gagging reminded me of us being in the opisite genders.

"No wait no I want my bun and boobies back!"

I yelled.

"Do you really want to be a girl?"

Jacob asked in his girl voice then I questioned it.

"Well girl equals bun, boobs, hotness although the downfall of...Nevermind- And guy equals Hotdog and...I WANNA BE A GIRL!"

I yelled after quick thought of everything.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A GROSS ICKY GUY WITH A HOTDOG!"

I yelled.

"What is a "hotdog" young Theif?"

The lady asked.

"Well you know a hotdog is what I call a-"

I started to say but Jacob covered my mouth.

"You can never change back!"

She laughed.

"Forget this crap!"

Jacob stomped and took the gun from my hands and held it to his head.

"If I shoot myself it would be better than being a girl!"

Jacob said.

"No Jacob don't, shoot me instead and you'll win the game!"

I cried.

"Oh you know what you're right so I should just..."

Jacob said aiming the gun at me.

"At least you'll live and help the others...Go on without me."

I cried.

(Jacob)

I held the gun in my hands and Cara started to cry as she waited for me to shoot her.

"Okay."

I shrugged and I shot the gun.

I didnt shoot Cara I shot the lady in the chest and she vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Y-you didnt shoot me!?!"

Cara sniffled.

"Of course not stupid."

I smiled and we returned to our normal genders.

"Im a girl again, I have girls again!"

Cara said refering to her boobs.

"Ah I have a "hotdog" again."

I laughed.

A book apeared in front of us and I quickly touched it hoping we'd get out.

When we were back in the dark room it was light and Cara was on top of my chest with her hands around my neck.

"Jacob!?"

Cara panicked and got off and helped me up.

"What the hell was that?!"

I asked confused.

"We will never speak of this again..."

Cara and I said at the same time, The floors opened and we fell through as soon as we said that.


	49. 49

(Kami)

I felt my body was weak but there was someone next to me in the dark room.

"Carter!?"

I called.

"Kami!?"

Janus yelled.

"Jacob?!"

I yelled.

"Sis?!"

Penny called.

"Carabean?!"

Carter called.

"Janus?!"

Cara yelled.

"Penny!?"

Jacob yelled.

"Guys?!?"

Carter yelled and the lights went on.

"Everyone!"

I cheered and we all had a big group hug then a mysterious creepy laugh cut us off.

"My my what do we have here...Visitors?!"

A small boy with white eye shapes in his hair laughed hysterically, he looked like Kod but with red eyes and different hair.

"Omg you are so cute!!!!"

I squealed and tackled the small boy.

"Cough 'someone has a type' cough 'If you catch my drift' cough."

Carter said as I hugged the boy who struggled in my arms.

"Let go of me you old hag!"

He yelled.

"No you're to cute."

I giggled and sat him in my lap.

"Kami th-thats the..."

Janus said in shock.

"Let go of me i am son of the great Asura!"

He yelled and struggled but I had him tight.

"You are so adorable I could eat you up!"

I giggled.

"Kami look at his soul."

Carter said and I did, His soul was half red and half purple which meant he was half witch.

"Who cares anyone who is this cute is an angel in my eyes and can do no wrong!"

I squealed.

"Ah you here that guys I can't do wrong in Kami's eyes since im so cute."

Carter smirked and everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Arent you a cutie, How old are you?"

I asked him.

"I'm three in shinigami years but I'm ten in what you humans have as years."

He said.

"I'm not a human i'm a-"

I started to say but he cut me off.

"Yeah yeah a goddess we all know this, Daughter of Ameterasu."

He said.

"Kami you know about mother?"

Penny asked.

"Wait you knew all along!?"

I asked.

"I-"

She started to say but little Asura cut me off.

"Hey let me go!"

He complained.

"Whats your name?"

I asked.

"I don't have a name."

He said and I squealed.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"

I squealed.

"Ill call you MA, Mini Asura!"

I sqealed.

"MA I like that."

Asura smiled.

"Kami he probably isnt the best thing to keep..."

Janus said.

"Oh by the way you're stories are over there I kept them for you just incase you'd wanna read them again."

Asura giggled.

"HELL NO!"

Jacob and Cara grabbed theirs and tore the pages into pieces so we couldnt read them.

"Ha Warrior Princess and the Knight."

Carter laughed, He put the book in his coat and it got strapped in.

"The Fox and the Hare."

Janus and Penny giggled.

Then we all turned to Jacob and Cara who were still shreding pages.

"What was yours called?"

Carter asked.

"The Theif and the Rich girl."

MA said.

"Oh that doesnt sound to bad."

I said.

"THAT DOESNT SOUND TO BAD MY ASS!"

They yelled at the same time.

Water suddenly sprayed us all.

"The signal!"

We all yelled.

"Come on MA we have to go."

I said tranforming and allowing him to sit on me like a horse.

"Yes go servant go, I want a front row seat for this one."

MA said holding onto my collar, He held the book of Eibon in a bag on he carried which I didnt notice he had until now.

"Quickly now everyone transform!"

Janus said, She transformed into a butchers knife that Jacob looked really scary when he didnt smile.

"Transform into that no but I can do this!"

Carter laughed and he became a tiger and then his red and orange hair made sense now.

"Okay lets go!"

Carter said and I understood that!"

"Hey I can understand you!"

I said.

"Awesome!"

He roared.

Carabee got onto his back and Penny went on my neck then we ran as the water from the fire extinguisher poured down on us.


	50. 50

(Kid)

We entered the room and all there was was a bed and some decorations all girly.

"Come out and face us you bi-"

Black*Star started but Tsubaki cut him off.

"LANGAUGE BLACK*STAR!"

She yelled.

"I was gonna say bit of joy!"

Black*Star said but we all knew what he was gonna say and we laughed.

There was a window and it was open so I reluctantly walked over to it and looked up, I slipped and fell out.

"Kid!"

Liz and Patty yelled from my suit but I had caught something and didnt plumet to my death from the 400ft building even though we were only 208ft up.

"Can't let you die or Lord Death would kill me."

Maka smiled and I saw Soul half transformed had caught me by the suit collar (Why does everyone catch me there!?) and Maka pulled us up.

"Thanks."

I said dusting myself off.

"She mustve escaped."

Kim said.

"Shes at the top of the tower."

I said walking to the entrance beside the closed door.

"Oh yeah I sense it too, I just thought maybe since it was a full kishin soul..."

Maka said.

"No she wants us to go up there and this was all a distraction that means...THERE!"

I said as the door swung open and everyone pulled out theor weapons even me but instead of me shooting someone I got something on top of me.

"Kid!"

A black and white blur said as it tackled me.

"Kami?"

I coughed and as she sat on me and everyone started to ooh and stay stuff.

"Are you okay did you beat Thalia?"

She asked and i sat up and she sat beside me.

"Please tell me what I felt on me wasnt what I think it was."

Liz said from my suit pocket.

"Oh sorry that was my hand."

Kami laughed and I heard Liz mumble "Oh thank god I hope so".

"She actually set up for us to-"

I started to say but another blur jumped on Kami.

"Hey didnt I say I wanted a good view of bloodshed not romance!"

A small kid who looked just like Asura said but he had red eyes with spider webs in them and he wore a little black suit with shorts.

"Huh oh sorry MA I was just excited to see if Kid was alright."

Kami said and she sat the little kid on her lap.

"What the hell is that?!"

Black*Star asked.

"Isnt he cute, His name was Asura the Kid but I call him MA, Mini Asura."

Kami smiled and hugged "MA" and he fake gagged.

"She has a type if you catch my drift."

Carter said.

"So Asura and Arachne had a kid and thats him?"

I asked confused.

"Yeah, He's so cute he looks a little like you Kid."

Kami giggled and with that smile I couldnt say anything.

"Kid and Kishin Asura we're brothers so that makes that his nephew."

Maka said.

"Oh so thats why they look alike!"

Kami said.

"That was an inderect way of calling Kid cute..."

Janus said.

"Now it makes sense."

Cara said.

"Shut up."

I glared and they whimpered, Kami didnt notice since she was talking to MA and Maka.

"So what do we do with that?"

Maka asked pointing to my new nephew.

"He's not evil he just needs to be taught!"

Kami said.

"We should kill him!"

Black*Star yelled and charged at Kami and MA and Kami moved MA to the side then when Black*Star ran up she kicked him in a very painful spot and he fell to ghe floor.

"We arent killing him, He isnt bad."

Kami said.

"I don't even know why i'm here okay, Look I was born here and the girl with gray hair and major anger issues randomly burst in here and demanded that I do something for her and I didnt like her so I put her in one of my books then she escaped and climbed the top of the tower and ate someones soul."

Mini Asura said.

"See he isnt evil."

Kami said.

"I don't have memories of anything but after I was brought here and all I know is my name."

Mini Asura said.

"We shouldnt trust him."

Maka said.

"Yes we should, I know when someone is evil and when someone is good and he is good!"

Kami said and she was right since she had proved this so many times and she felt so strong about it so I decided to side with her.

"Look he's my nephew and I think Father should decide if he lives or not."

I said.

"You're just taking her side cause you have a thing for-"

Black"Star started but I cut him off.

"Symmetry yeah I do and MA is really symmetrical!"

I said walking over to him.

"Hey, I guess i'm your uncle so..."

I said to Mini Asura who was clinging onto Kami and he was quite short for whatever age he was he looked about ten or so but that wouldnt be posible so he must be three at the most in shinigami years.

"You my uncle no way."

He said.

"I kid you not, You're dad was my brother that I only met once aaand lets not go into that."

I said.

"So then Crona is his cousin?"

Kami asked.

"Th-thats my cousin?!"

Crona shivered.

"You know family is confusing and-"

I started to say but Black*Star cut me off.

"Can we please go kill that b..-bit of joy!"

Black*Star said stopping himself when Tsubaki glared at him.

"Yes lets hurry up."

I said.

We all ran to the top of the building and when we got there we entered the roof and there she was floating above ground and going crazy.


	51. 51

(Kami)

I set Asura down in the doorway so that he wouldnt get in the way and when we burst though the doors Thalia was floating and the madness flowed around her.

"I ATE IT."

She mouthed really big and her eyes were red and crazy but they werent like before these were different they were blood red her others were slightly pinkish.

The large area had small walls around it so if we did fly that way we'd hit the wall unless we were pushed then we'd probably die.

"Sh-she ate Asura's soul!"

Maka panicked.

"The madness flows in us all..."

Kid said holding his head.

"Oh no not again!"

Soul said and Maka went crazy she struck Crona with her scythe and laughed.

"Hahahah blood!"

Maka giggled.

"Crap i'm losing it too!"

Sour growled and his reflection vanished.

"Ack- Maka is crazy so Crona will be crazy too..."

Crona said and his eyes went from violet to crazy and his pupils got smaller then larger then smaller again.

"I'm losing it..."

Kid coughed and when he looked up he had four black stitch like lines on his mouth.

"Ah this world is nothong more than trash its all asymmetrical trash!"

He laughed.

"Patty don't lose it!"

Liz huffed as she strugled to fight it aswell.

"Heheheh It doesnt affect me!"

Patty giggled and she transformed back into a girl.

"It affects me."

Liz huffed and then she went insane aswell.

"Get of my freaking stage, I'm the star!"

Black*Star shouted and he had a star in one of his eyes.

"It hurts."

Janus said transformimg out if weapon form and clutching her head.

"Janus whats wrong?"

Jacob asked then she went crazy.

"Hahaha Tanuki thinks that she should bite!"

Kim laughed.

"Yeah Jackie agrees!"

Jackie said in her lantern form.

"Penny are you okay?"

I asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand why only some of us are affected and some arent."

Penny said.

"I don't feel madness I didnt feel it before and I don't feel it now, I wonder why?"

Patty giggled.

"Die you obnoxious bastard!"

Kid yelled and him and Black*Star fought.

"We have to beat her in order for the madness to stop!"

I said to Carter, Jacob, Cara, Patty and Penny who nodded.

"Jacob and Cara take care of the rest, Make sure they don't kill eachother!"

I said and they nodded.

"Carter team up with Patty."

I said and Patty transformed and landed in Carters hands.

"Oh it doesnt hurt or burn."

Carter said.

"Yeah cause I accept you as a miester the most common problem is the weapon actually doesnt wanna parter with you."

Patty giggled.

"Oh..."

Carter frowned, I knew how hard it was for him to get a weapon but I knew one day it would happen for him.

"Wolf, Woof, Wolf, Woof."

I said and seven of me apeared again.

Carter shot with Patty and I went in and got as close as I could to Thalia who was going crazy it looked like she couldnt even handle the madness.

"Thalia stop!"

I called but she was now upside down and chanting.

"The madness flows within us all, It can't be stopped."

She said in a voice that wasnt hers and then she opened her mouth and clouds everything poured out and the sky darkened.

I got close to her and struck my sword right through her stomach but instead of her dying she laughed.

"It hurts help me...AH IT FEELS GOOD!"

One voice which was Thalia said help and the other was darker and creepy.

"Fight it Thalia!"

I yelled, She was in there but another soul was in there too.

"I shouldnt have done this!"

Thalia cried and I saw the real her the her that was scared and hurt and did something out of vain.

" **This is my body now!** "

The other voice roared.

"N-no!"

Thalia cried.

" **Madness is great!** "

The other voice laughed.

"Kill me please!"

Thalia begged.

She was fighting with the other person inside of her and if I didnt stop it Thalia would let go and the other person would take over.

"Carter, Patty!"

I yelled for them to shoot but Carter was now on thw ground and Patty was argueing with Liz.

"We're on our own Sis."

Penny said.

"Yeah."

I said sadly.

I knew what I had to do and i had to go inside Thalia for the madness to stop.

I grabbed on and bonded our souls and then it was just me and Thalia in a room as she hid under the bed covers and I stood with a flashlight that didnt seem to work.

"Thalia..."

I called.

"Help me..."

She cried under the covers.

"Thalia come with me we can stop it."

I said.

"No I was bad and was punished and I should die at least I'll be with Ana..."

She cried.

"Thalia if you let go the whole world will end and everyone will feel this pain."

I said.

"So I should let go?"

She asked peaking her head out.

"No you should fight!"

I said quickly.

"I can't fight the madness."

She said.

"Take my hand and let me help."

I said.

"Okay..."

She reluctanly crawled to me and took my hand.

A light flashed from my soul and something happened something cleared and my soul shone bright and I wondered if I was dying.


	52. 52

(Kid)

Something flashed as I was fighting Black*Star then I threw him off me and took control of myself again.

"What the hell?"

I asked.

I looked around and half of us we're on the ground not moving.

Maka and Crona were cutting eachother and Black*Star laid on the ground motionless with Tsubaki beside him still in weapon form, Carter was on the ground aswell and so was Patty with Liz and Kim fighting, I saw Kami lying on the ground also mostionless and Thalia was sitting on her picking her hair.

"Liz snap out of it!"

I shook her and he laughed.

"Look at what happened, Your little sister Patty is on the ground do you even care!?"

I yelled and she blinked.

"P-patty?"

She snapped out of it and ran to Patty.

"No no no Patty wake up!"

She shook her.

"Patty sweetie wake up for Lizzy!"

She cried and hugged her.

I sensed her soul was still there so I knew she was okay then I saw Kami and Thalia, Their souls faltered.

"Patty..?"

Carter coughed up blood and sat up to see if she was okay.

"Kami come out alive okay?"

I smiled and Thalia laughed and fell back on her head as she sat beside her.

"You can do it, We're counting on you."

I said and I pet her head as I always did.

I turned to see the others still wrapped in madness.

"Maka Albarn get ahold of yourself!"

I yelled and that was enough for her to look up from her bleeding arm and blink.

"Maka Albarn...Oh yeah thats me- WHAT AM I DOING!?!"

Maka yelled when she finally saw what she had done to herself with Soul.

"Maka are you okay?"

Soul asked and he transformed back and looked at her arm.

"Its gushing."

Crona said snapping out of his madness.

"Here."

Soul said, He wrapped his headband around her cut and it fit perfectly.

"Thats your favorite.."

Maka said.

"Meh i'd rather lose a headband then a miester."

Soul smirked and she giggled.

"Janus its me!"

Jacob called to his sister who was now fighting with Kim and Jackie.

"Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre and Kimial Diehl stop fighting I order you now!"

I yelled and for some reason this worked I wondered if they all actually feared me since they all snapped out of it.

"Oopsie."

Kim said and she landed on Jacob and Jackie landed on Janus who then remembered who she was and they helped eachother up.

"What happened to Kami and Penny!?"

Janus asked and she looked around frantically.

"Shes fighting her within."

Maka said.

"We should support her."

Tsubaki said.

We all gathered around Kami and Thalia.

Thalia was going crazy and was rolling around on the ground.

"If Kami is in Thalia and Thalia is in Kami's body then who's in there?"

Black*Star asked.

"Who knows."

I shrugged.

"Is aunt Kami okay!?"

Mini Asura ran over and fell but got back up and ran to her.

"Aunt Kami, Aunt Kami!"

He yelled and ran past us and hugged Kami.

"He calls her Aunt..."

Black*Star elbowed me.

"Shut up."

I said.

"Asura will help you Kami."

He said pulling out the book of Eibon,He started to say a few things none of us understood then the book opened and pages flew around then he touched Kami and her eyes flutered open.

"Aunt Kami!"

MA yelled and tackled her.

We all cheered that Kami was okay.


	53. 53

(Kami)

My vision cleared and then I remembered Thalia was inside of me and she was slowly dying.

"W-wait."

I said pushing MA off of me.

I ran to the edge of the wall and threw up over the side then I felt a soul come up my throat and I pulled it out, discusted of the small weapon soul I knew it was Thalia.

"Oh..."

Everyone winced when I threw up.

"Sorry crazy person but Thalia needs her body back..."

I said and I opened their mouth and shoved it in.

"Ew!"

All the girls squealed.

"Oh god I feel sick again...No wait this is different."

I said and then my eyes flashed over and I saw gold light around me.

"Oh hell."

I said, My feet hit the ground and I was in a gold and white kimino and my hair was longer but the white and black was still there, My ears and tail were out and wouldnt go away and I held two beautiful goldent rapiers in my hands.

" **Did you think i'd die that quickly?!** "

The voice roared.

" **She was weak and now shes dead!** "

The voice laughed.

I let Penny off of my neck and she ran to the group.

"Stay back I'll handle it...I was meant to do it anyways..."

I sighed.

I went straight for her and did the best I could at close combat with her but she seemed to like when she got hit.

" **Ahahahahah!** "

She laughed when I struck her then I realized the only way I could seperate them is if I struck them with my soul.

"Wolf light!"

I yelled and a ball of light stuck her and she fell to the ground.

"Well that worked out..."

I mumbled

I walked over to Thalia's lifless body but then it flinched to life.

"Kami?"

She asked.

"Yeah its me."

I smiled, Her eyes then rolled over again and the voice came back.

" **I want someone to die before i do!** "

The voice coughed and shot arrows of light and spikes of metal in directions one spike headed straight for Liz and she didnt move then Patty jumped in front and took the hit, She slid back and hit at Liz's feet.

Thalia was gone and so was the voice the body dissapeared and left her soul.

"Lizzy are you okay?"

Patty coughed up blood.

"Patty!"

Liz dropped and held her head up gently, A spike stuck through Patty's stomach and she was bleeding alot.

"No no no Patty no I just got you back!"

Liz cried.

"Patty!"

Penny cried and ran over to her and Liz and so did I.

"Patty why would you do that!?"

Liz cried.

"Patty..."

Kid gasped and covered his mouth.

"Lizzy live a happy life for me."

Patty giggled and closed her eyes.

"No no!"

Liz cried.

"Kim do something!"

Liz cried.

"I c-can't bring someone back after their soul is gone..."

Kim cried.

Patty's soul was showing above her hat that Liz had placed to cover her wound.

"Wait I can save her!"

I cried, I knew how much Patty meant to Liz and I couldnt let her sacrifice go to waste.

"P-please anything just save my sister!"

Liz cried, Kid pulled her away from Patty and I sat down beside her.

"I need a life in return, It has to be a weapon aswell..."

I said.

"Take me!"

Liz said.

"No Liz you can't."

Kid said holding her back.

"Sis take me."

Penny said.

"Penny..."

I sighed.

"I wasnt real in the first place..."

Penny confesed but I didnt understand.

"I was just a drawing Ameterasu made so you wouldnt be lonely and she added a soul of one of her friends after they died in battle so please let me die in place of Patty!"

She said.

"S-so..."

I faltered.

"Theres no time..."

Penny said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Penny."

I said as I raised my swords.

"I love you sis."

She smiled.

"I love you too P-penny."

I cried and struck down wards leaving nothing but golden ink and a soul.

"Penny..."

Our friends cried.

"Wolf, Woof, Wolf, Woof."

I said and I fused their souls together then I healed her wound and put the little pink soul into her body then I put her hat back on.

"Patty wake up you're worrying everyone."

I smiled and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"Sis...?"

Patty coughed and sat up.

"Patty!"

Liz ran to her and hugged her.

"Lizzy!"

Patty cheered.

"Th-thank you Kami thank you."

Liz cried and hugged Patty and Patty giggled.

"Aunt Kami are you okay?"

Asura tugged on my skirt and I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah i'm okay."

I smiled and he glared at me.

"Can I have a hug?"

I asked and I thought he'd say no but he opened his arms and i dropped to my knees and hugged him.

"I know it hurts but it will get better."

Asura said hugging me.

"I-I'm fine really."

I sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

"Hey can I..?"

Kid asked and Asura nodded.

Kid stood there with a concered smile and his arms open and I fell into his arms and started cry in his chest.

"Kami what you did for Patty means alot."

He said, He pet my head like he always did.

"I-I couldnt let her die, Sh-she told me it was my destiny to let Penny go..."

I said muffled.

"Who told you?"

He asked.

"Ameterasu, She said in the dream when the time comes and I have to give a life will I know what to do and when I woke up Patty was on top of me so I put two and two together and I knew it was her."

I sniffled but my face was still in his chest.

"I-"

Kid faltered.

"Nevermind."

He said and pet my head again.


	54. 54

(Kid)

Kami cried in my arms for awhile and no one said anything in front of her because they thought they would upset her but back on the yacht I got tons of crap from the guys, They were below decks with me (Since it was only fair they got to sight see while we -Soul and Black*Star- did stupid things down below) and the girls and Crona stayed above ground with M'asura aswell since he stuck with Kami.

"I can't belive everything that happened."

Carter said as we played poker.

"Yeah same here."

Soul said as he played his hand.

"I can't belive Penny was just a drawing..."

Jacob said playing his.

"Did you know about that Kid?"

Black*Star asked and played his then cussed cause he lost.

"I had my suspisions but I didnt say anything since I wasnt sure and I couldnt hurt her like that by telling her."

I said placing my cards down, Five Aces my hand won.

"Dang it Kid and Soul always win!"

Black*Star cursed.

"I play for blackmail not money, I detest against gambling."

I said.

"Losers have to shut up for eight minutes and if you lose at that you have to take off your shirt and dance to Barbie girl on deck."

I smirked.

"Oh hell no!"

Jacob and Carter yelled.

"Yeah lets do this Soul!"

Black*Star cheered.

"Yeah!"

Soul high fived him.

"Jacob, Carter, I suggest you shut up for eight minutes and watch this blow up."

I said and they nodded quickly and held their mouths.

"LETS DO THIS!"

Black*Star and Soul yelled and they threw thier shirts off and took off running.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!"

They sung the whole song and danced on deck.

Liz, Cara, Janus and I pulled out our phones and recorded.

"What the hell is happening?"

Kami asked Jacob and Carter but they couldnt talk so they just shrugged.

"YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE!"

Patty jumped in and sung with them and then she was Barbie and they were Ken.

"Come one barbie lets go party!"

Soul and Black*Star sung.

"I CAN WALK I CAN TALK DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE I CAN ACT LIKE A DOG I CAN BEG ON MY KNEES."

Patty sung.

"I don't want to live in this world anymore..."

Maka said.

"I'm so confused..."

Tsubaki mumbled.

"What are they doing?"

M'asura asked me.

"Punishment well other than Patty she's just doing it for fun."

I laughed.

"What strange people."

M'asura giggled.

They finished and I knew i'd play this at thier weddings or next birthdays.

(Time skip)

We made it back to DWMA and we informed Father of the events but when he asked where Penny was we all quickly made gestures for him not to say anything.

"Hi there little buddy, I'm your grandpa!"

Father said to M'asura and he looked so scared.

"K-kami is that true?"

M'asura tugged on her sleeve and she nodded.

"Well I suppose he could come live with us and we can teach him to be good."

Father said.

"No I wanna stay with Kami!"

M'asura said and he ran behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and his face in her back.

"Look little guy-"

Father started to say but Kami corrected gim.

"You should give him a name you know."

Kami said.

"Oh what should we name him...?"

Father pondered.

"Lord Death I don't think we should keep him."

Maka protested but they ignored her.

"What do you wanna be named?"

Kami asked him and he shrugged.

"Whatever Kami wants me to be named."

M'asura said.

"What about we keep your name Asura but I'll call you Chibiasu!"

Kami giggled.

"Okay."

The newly named Chibiasu smiled.

"Ah okay then Chibiasu we need to run a few tests on you then we can train you more."

Father said.

"I wanna stay with Aunt Kami."

Chibiasu said.

"A-aunt?"

Father turned and looked at me with a huge smile and I quickly set him straight.

"N-no sh-she um (Cough) He calls her that her that because she found him first and I don't know don't look at me!"

I flustered.

"Chibiasu you can't stay with Kami but you can stay with Uncle Kid and then see Kami everyday at school."

Father said.

"We're just gonna ignore that Asura and Arachne had a kid and its right there."

Maka said.

"Either way Maka he is family and everyone needs a chance, Just because his parents were like that doesnt mean he will be I mean just look at Black*Star!"

Father said and Maka glared at Black*Star like he was a piece of cheese that fell on the ground and he had just told her to eat it.

"That doesnt mean Black*Star doesnt cause trouble for us like everyday!"

Maka said.

"What about Crona huh?"

Black*Star said.

"He's different and you know it!"

Maka said.

"Same thing Maka, You gave him a chance now you have to give Chibiasu a chance."

Black*Star smirked.

"I belive Kami will take good care of him and I think Chibiasu will be a good boy, Isnt that right Chibiasu?"

Father asked and Chibiasu nodded.

"Okay now who wants pizza!?"

Father asked and everyone cheered.

We had our pizza party at Gallows manor and we all had fun and for once we all felt like normal kids.


	55. Bonus

**Hi everyone its me Espi and I would like to thank you for reading this and of you enjoyed it I would like to let you know that I will be making a part 2 since hey we all need to know what happens to Chibiasu and if Kami ever meets her mom, We also need to set some ships a sail so please tell me who your fav soul eater ships are and I'll consider sailing them.**

( **Soma? Croma? Ragnarok and Patty?!? Or an even better one LIZ AND BLACK*STAR!?!** )

 **Okay now those last two are a little much but i don't know I mean if you think they work...Let me know what you think in the comments and everyone thanks so much for reading and if you liked that then check out my other stories please and thank you!**

 **Oh and maybe we'll find out why Thalia became a kishin and how Chibiasu was abandon in Eibon's workshop.**


End file.
